Akame ga Kill: Kill the Dragon
by Zorkan
Summary: Yuden perd sa famille et ses amis après avoir reçu le Tengu de son village: le Coeur de Dragon. Un objet qui serait capable de sauver le monde menacé par un Dragon et les Septs Péché Capitaux.
1. Chapitre 1: Kill the Wedding

**Salut à tous je vous retrouve pour une nouvelle fic (oui je sais encore une) mais cette fois nous quittons Fairy Tail pour aller directement sur un autre manga bien trash que j'ai découvert Akame Ga Kill. Avec pour commencer l'introduction d'un perso tirée de mon univers Fairy Tail qui va devoir braver les dangers pour rapporter la paix. Je respecte le manga en mettant les titres en anglais. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Kill the Wedding. **

Au fin fond de l'Empire dans les régions les plus reculé dans une forêt un village prospère radieusement depuis plusieurs décennies; les habitants sont tous en trains de se préparer pour un mariage; celui du fils du Chef du village celui-ci se trouve devant un miroir il était grand avait des cheveux blancs et une cicatrice à l'œil droit. Il avait de multiples cicatrice sur son corps à cause qu'il était un combattant féroce et surtout respecté; au point que des offres de la Résistance parvenait à son père mais le jeune homme préféra largement passer sa vie avec la femme de sa vie. Il observe une photo d'elle et lui enfant elle avait des cheveux châtain un sourire radieux et surtout son côté combattante. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux de différentes couleur l'œil gauche de Yuden était rouge et l'autre bleu; tandis que ceux de sa future femme était vert et marron.

Voix: Alors sa y est le grand jour Yuden!

Yuden se tourne vers son père un homme grand les cheveux ébouriffée une barbe brun comme ses cheveux; et surtout très costaud au point de pouvoir briser le cou d'un taureau.

Yuden: Ouais...

Père: Stressé?

Yuden: Un peut...

Père: Je te comprend...va donc prendre l'air un peut. Ta future femme est encore en trains de se faire pomponner par ta mère.

Dans l'autre pièce une femme en sort portant une robe rouge et ayant les cheveux blancs; elle avait des tatouages sur les bras et les cheveux attaché.

Mère: Excuse-moi!

Père: Non...non rien Evy...

Evy: Y'a intérêt...mon chérie ne laisse pas ton père dire n'importe quoi!

Yuden: OK promis.

Ses yeux se perde sur un coffret sur la cheminé de leurs séjour celui-ci était dorée avec des parties de métal bleu sur le dessus était gravée le dessin d'un cœur avec à l'arrière un dragon.

Père: Le Cœur du Dragon...le Tengu le plus précieux que l'on ait...voir le seul.

Yuden: Ouais...mais j'ignore ce qu'est sa particularité...

Père: QUOI TU N'ECOUTES PAS A L'ECOLE!

Yuden: Si mais...on nous dis juste qu'il est précieux et que c'est l'un des plus puissant qui existe.

Père: Pas simplement le plus puissant...il est aussi celui qui est le plus convoité...la puissance qu'il génère équivaut à un millions de soleil.

Dans la pièce d'à côté Evy réplique assez fort.

Evy: UN MILLIARD Aaron!

Aaron: Ah oui c'est vrai...enfin bref...ce Cœur est celui de l'enfant de Spiritus le Dragon suprême de la magie et de la Lumière; Ultimécia la Dragonne

Yuden: Whoua alors...

Un homme entre en trombe haletant.

Homme: CHEF!

Evy interpellé sort avec la future mariée qui virent l'homme essouffle.

Aaron: Que se passe t-il?

Homme: Des...des monstres...dans les bois...les enfants sont...aller...

Yuden sans attendre prit une épée et sortit rapidement pour s'enfoncer dans les bois.

Evy: Yuden! Non!

Femme: Yu...

Aaron: Evy; Anna...laissez-le...il fait ce qu'il juge juste.

Yuden traverse les mètres qui le sépare des enfants il vit alors le fameux monstres; une créature mécanique semblable à une autruche ayant des poches à vent et des ailes mécanique couvert de générateur micro-onde. Il fouillait la zone les enfants cachées derrière une table tremble; ils virent Yuden qui lance une pierre sur la machine.

Yuden: Hé!

Celle-ci se tourne vers lui et pousse un cri strident vrillant les tympans de Yuden mais il évite le saut de la créature de métal; il vit ses ailes chauffer il évite son assaut qui carbonise une partie des herbes derrière lui. Il évite ses assauts et parvient à trancher les deux réservoirs d'air à l'avant provoquant une explosion. Il est propulsé contre un arbre alors que la créature se relève elle s'avance charge ses ailes et projette une onde sur Yuden qui sent alors sa peau brûlée et ses vêtements prendre feu.

Enfant: Yuden-chan!

La créature déploie une antenne de son dos et commence à émettre une sorte de signal; sa garde baissé Yuden en profite et tranche le monstre en deux le faisant retomber au sol mais une ultime explosion se produit et Yuden est projeter au sol un morceau de métal lui transperçant la poitrine. Les enfants le virent au sol le sang s'écoulant de sa blessure alors qu'il sentit son esprit commencer à partir il entend la voix de ses proches.

Evy: YUDEN!

Aaron: MON GARCON!

Ils virent Yuden commencer à comaté.

Anna: Ramenons-le au village!

Ils le ramènent avec les enfants mais Aaron vit la créature puis l'antenne qui est plus loin encore chaude.

Aaron: Je crois...que nous sommes perdus...

Il rentre au village où les médecin s'empressent à sauver Yuden; il est allongé sur une table le morceau de métal est retiré mais il est inconscient et souffrant un des médecins parle avec ses proches.

Médecin: On a retiré le morceau de métal...mais il a gravement endommagé son cœur...

Anna: A quel point?

Médecin: Au point...que si on ne lui en transplante pas un très prochainement...il ne survivra pas la nuit...

Anna est horrifiée et pleure comme Evy; alors qu'Aaron observe le coffret sur la cheminé et soupire.

Aaron: Alors...on a pas le choix...

Evy: Aaron?

Aaron: Nous devons tenter de lui transplanter le Coeur de Dragon!

Les personnes présentent sont surpris des paroles d'Aaron.

Evy: Quoi!

Anna: Mais chef c'est...

Aaron: Sa marcherait?

Médecin: Je...je le pense...mais...je ne sais pas si...

Aaron prit le coffret et l'ouvre dévoilant un cœur en parfait états de couleur blanc.

Médecin: Chef...vous savez que si jamais...votre fils n'est pas digne il...

Aaron: Il l'est...il n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour sauver ces enfants...

Evy: Il a raison...alors faites le...sauver notre bébé...

Médecin: Bien je vais faire de mon mieux...prions les Dieu Dragons.

Il rentre dans la chambre et y passe de longues heures pendant ce temps Aaron c'était absenté parler aux guerriers; en revenant il va chez Evy au moment où le médecin sort avec ses collègues qui sortent.

Aaron: Alors?

Médecin: Hé bien...c'est un miracle! Votre fils...il a supporter la transplantation mais...il est inconscient pour l'instant.

Evy et Aaron sont soulagée comme Anna souriante.

Evy: Peut-on...

Aaron: Le transporter?

Le groupe est surpris et observe le chef.

Evy: Aaron?

Aaron: Je crois que l'Empire va bientôt nous débusquer...cette chose...a transmis sa position...

Ils sont inquiets alors que le Médecin soupire.

Médecin: Non...si on le transporte sa pourrais être fatale...le cœur doit s'intégrer à son hôte et...l'Esprit du Dragon...fusionner le siens.

Aaron soupire il marmonne avant de se rendre à l'évidence comme Evy; Anna entre dans la chambre et vit son fiancé allongé du sang recouvrant ses bandages.

Anna: Hé...c'est courageux ce que t'as fais...et...le fait que...tu survives...au cœur de Dragon...je...

Elle le vit inconscient sa respiration était calme mais elle voyait les marques de brûlure sur son corps; elle pose une bise sur ses lèvre en murmurant.

Anna: Je t'aime...je...je veux que tu te réveilles...pour moi...pour...pour nous...

Elle pose une main sur son ventre.

Anna: Je comptais te le dire...mais...voilà...je suis enceinte...le docteur Kroeger pense...que ce sera une petite fille...

Elle entends la voix de Kroeger le médecin qui a soigner Yuden était âgée dans la cinquantaine les cheveux court bruns une moustache ainsi que portant une paire de lunette ronde.

: Je vais immédiatement allez chercher des renforts pour nous aidez à évacuez.

Aaron: Allez-y...mais si vous arrivez trop tard...ne...ne...

: Je comprend...mais si sa arrivais...cacher Yuden...il ne doit rien lui arriver! Si la fusion réussie...il...il serait alors...

Evy: Le seul espoir de ce monde...

Le docteur sort et prit un cheval avant de partir au galop pendant qu'Aaron s'inquiète; à l'intérieur Evy trace des cercles sur la porte de la chambre de Yuden qui disparut.

Evy: Espérons que sa tienne...

Elle remarque alors à l'extérieur les corbeaux s'enfuir de la forêt comme les animaux; Aaron a l'extérieur commence à sentir une aura néfaste s'approcher en plus d'un bruits d'hélice.

Aaron: Oh non...FUYEZ! VITE!

Des villageois tente de fuir mais sont alors transpercer par des sortes de tentacules et emporter sous la terre; d'autres en sortent et commence à découper les villageois. Aaron vit le massacre débuter mais une voix féminine vient de proche de lui et vit une femme magnifique avec neuf queue de renards; des cheveux rouge et des yeux de la même couleurs ses griffes tranchante et son sourire sadique terrifia Aaron mais il se sentit attirée par la femme ravissante.

Femme renarde: Gluttony arrête ça!

Du sol émerge alors un appendice qui ressemble à une pince quatre doigts sur le dessus et les côtés se trouvait des bouches d'où sortent de langues longues et râpeuses au centre se tenait un corps presque humanoïde bouffie recouvert de bouche (imaginer Gluttony de Darksiders 3).

Gluttony: Lust! Laisse-moi encore manger quelques-uns!

Lust s'avance souriante et de manière charmante vers un villageois hypnotiser par la renarde.

Lust: Tu sais que Straub à besoin de certains d'entre eux vivant...et puis...celui-ci est à croquer...

Elle embrasse le villageois qui partage le baiser mais sans crier garde elle l'éviscère; les intestins de l'homme tombe au sol comme lui. Aaron recule mais sent une présence derrière lui pour voir un homme massif qui possède une paire d'aile d'ange noir dans son dos; son visage vieux est parcourut de symbole rouge et ses yeux brille d'une lueur bleuté ses cheveux gris sont retroussé vers l'arrière; il porte une armure imposante était en fer noire il scrute Aaron tremblant.

Lust: Pride...je ne m'attendez pas à te voir venir.

Pride: Je suis venue ici car la dernière fois vous avez laissez un charnier! Gluttony laisses-en en vie!

Gluttony: Encore quelques-uns! Je n'ai pas encore goûter à la chaire d'enfant!

Voix: Tiens goûte!

Un enfant lui est lancé l'enfant se débats vainement car il est transpercer par les langues et rapidement déchiqueter dans des hurlements strident. Aaron se retient de vomir alors qu'il vit un autre invité une créature semblable à un lézard au corps fin portant une ceinture de crâne autour de lui.

Pride: Envy. Tu as trouvé quelque chose.

Il réapparaît à côté d'Aaron riant avant de rejoindre ses semblables.

Envy: Non...mais Sloth à trouver un truc intéressant.

Aaron vit alors une créature massive obèse sa peaux verdâtre laissait s'échapper des vers; sa tête minuscule avait une bouche armée de crocs tranchants jaune sur le milieu de son énorme bide il y a avait une fente en forme de croix. Il tenait dans sa main le coffret dorée où reposait avant le Coeur de Dragon.

Lust: Oh Sloth! Tu arrives à te rendre utile!

Sloth: Lust! Tu sais que de nous tous...je suis celui qui à la meilleur vision d'ensemble!

Pride: Attendons Straub il ne devrait pas...

Un dirigeable arrive à ce moment il était énorme; celui-ci commence à amorcer sa descente puis se poser. Une trappe s'ouvre et un homme descend les marches il avait dans la cinquantaine les cheveux blancs retroussé en arrière une paire de lunette ronde; un sourire moqueur parant son visage. Il portait une tenue de scientifique blanc sur lequel se trouvait le symbole de l'Empire; il portait au mains une paire de gants de plastique noire. Derrière-lui arrivent deux créature imposante dans des armures de métal armée d'une sorte de lance-flamme et d'une pince. Aaron rejoins les villageois dont sa femme terrifier.

Evy: Les voilà...les Péchées Capitaux...et le .

Straub: Ah je vois que l'on me connais. Gut! Mais permettez moi de me présenter entièrement. Dr. Wilhelm"Glücksbringer" Straub. Je suis le Scientifique en Chef de l'Empire. Et je vous déclare tous en états d'arrestation pour possession de bien appartenant à l'Empire!

Femme: Le Cœur de Dragon est dans notre village depuis des...

Elle est alors décapiter sur place Pride dégainant un sabre long à la lame sombre horrifiant tous les survivants.

Straub: Danke Schön (Merci). Herr Pride.

Pride: De rien. Sloth donne-lui.

Sloth donne le coffret à Straub qui s'empresse de l'ouvrir pour le trouver vide; furieux il le jette au sol en regardant la foule terrifier.

Straub: Où est-il! Le Cœur! OU EST LE CŒUR!

Il y eu un silence de mort que Straub s'empresse de rompre en riant.

Straub: Oh Gut...Gut! Moi qui pensais repartir les mains vide...Frau Esdeath...sera ravie de s'amuser à vous tirez les vers du nez...car voyez-vous...je suis un homme occupé...enfin serait occupé lorsque je découperais certains d'entre vous pour ensuite les transformer en fabuleuse créature...

Anna à un mouvement de recule et touchant son ventre; ce qui n'échappe pas à Straub qui s'approche Aaron se poste devant lui.

Straub: Vous êtes?

Aaron: Le Chef! L'Empire n'a rien à faire ici!

Straub: Oh vraiment? Pourtant...je suis ici...et...laissez-moi vous dire que c'est vous qui faites erreur. Je suis ici car mein Freund (mon ami) Honest...aimerais avoir le Cœur de Dragon...que VOUS avez dérobée...alors...ce n'est que donnant donnant...et puis...en voyant cette jeune demoiselle...enceinte...je me dis que je ne suis pas venue pour rien.

Il s'approche d'Anna tremblante.

Straub: Vous savez...on me surnomme de bien des manières...mais mon surnom préférée...reste. Totenkopf (Tête de mort).

Anna tremble alors qu'Aaron veut attaquer Straub mais est retenue par un soldat en grosse armure; Straub se tourne vers Aaron souriant.

Straub: Les Panzersoldats sont des merveille...ils me protègent des rustres comme vous...car voyez-vous...je suis une personnalité importante dans l'Empire...ma mort serait catastrophique alors...je me protège.

Il se tourne vers un Panzersoldat.

Straub: Verbrenne!

Le Panzersoldat tends son canon vers Aaron qui fut brûler vivant sous les yeux de ses proches; Evy plaque sa main sur sa bouche horrifier alors que Straub se tourne vers elle il observe Sloth qui le vit lui faire un signe positif de la tête. Sloth ouvre alors son abdomen et relâche des sauterelles rougeâtre couverte de sang qui s'attaque à Evy et commence à la dévorer les cris d'agonie se répand dans l'air.

Straub: Gut! Nous pouvons y aller...embarquer tous rapidement!

Des Soldats sortent du dirigeable tous sont équipé d'une armure blanche avec le symbole de l'Empire est sont équipé de fusil mitrailleur; ils visent les prisonniers qui sont emporter. Straub observent les parents de Yuden morts leurs corps mutilée à ses pieds.

Straub: Ces deux-là aurait fait d'excellent cobaye...tans pis...mais j'ai la femme avec moi.

Pride: La Résistance risque de revenir rapidement.

Straub: OH SEHR GUT (Très bien)! J'ai une petite surprise pour eux...

Il siffle et deux colosses morts-vivant pousse alors un gigantesque conteneur en dehors de l'appareil et le pose au sol.

Pride: Nous retournons à la capital vous j'imagine que vous...

Straub: Je vous rejoins ensuite je conduirais certains de mes nouveaux jouets pour mon projets secret.

Lust: Bien finissons-en.

Ils grimpent dans le dirigeable de Straub sauf Gluttony qui s'enfonce dans le sol; le dirigeable comme à s'envoler au moment où Kroeger revient avec trois personne. Une femme aux cheveux verts longs arrivant au milieu du dos; elle portait une veste bleu et un chandail blanc qui montrait légèrement sa poitrine. Elle portait une sorte de gants noir arrivant jusqu'à son épaule. Un homme aux cheveux noir courts il portait un manteau noire allant jusqu'aux genoux à sa ceinture il y avait un long katana dans son étuis; ses yeux rouge ne lâche pas le dirigeable alors que le dernier homme aux cheveux blonds portant un costards cravate noir; ses yeux jaune observe le carnage aux alentours tandis que ses mains dans des gants noire sert la serre de son cheval dans le dos de son grand manteau noir il y avait des raies blanche sur sa tête se dégage des oreilles de félins et ses yeux se concentre sur le conteneur une fois le dirigeable partis.

: Trop tard...ils sont partis...

Il descend et rejoins les corps d'Evy et Aaron mutilée il se met à genoux sanglotant; la femme se tourne vers l'homme au katana.

Femme: Deker. Préviens le QG...dis leur que Straub c'est enfuie...

Homme: Eliza.

La dénommé Eliza se tourne vers Tiger observant le conteneur.

Tiger: Je crois qu'il nous a laissé un cadeau d'adieu.

Le conteneur vole en éclats dévoilant une créature mécanique immense semblable à un tyrannosaure, sur ses côtes deux énorme machine qui semblent lancer des disques. Ses yeux rouge caché dans une armature scrute les guerriers qui virent la créature écraser les deux corps sans remords Kroeger s'éloigne alors qu'Eliza dévoile sa mains griffe derrière son gants se trouvait un bras démoniaque noir et rouge. Deker se tiens prêts avec son katana alors que Tiger frappe ses poings.

Tiger: Une Gueule d'Orage! Il nous prend au sérieux enfin!

Eliza: Soit prudent ce truc est capable de nous tuer rapidement!

Deker fonce sur la créature qui tire deux disque qui déploie des rayons lasers et tournoie vers eux certains verticalement; d'autres horizontalement ce qui force les combattants à sauter pour l'esquiver. Tiger arrive dans son dos et d'un coup puissant endommage un émetteur sur son dos; Deker arrive et découpe avec son katana l'émetteur.

Tiger: Hé voleur!

La Gueule d'Orage saute dans les airs forçant les deux combattants à s'écarter; Eliza évite son assaut et d'un bond saisit un lance disque qu'elle arrache d'une traite. Elle vit ses yeux briller et évite de justesse ses multiples lasers sortant de ses yeux avant de se prendre un coup de sa queue de fer l'envoyant dans une habitation. Tiger fonce mais se fait aussi avoir et rejoins une autre maison; Deker évite les disques lancer par le dernier lance-disque. Kroeger observe la scène inquiet et vit la maison d'Aaron et la rejoins; il rejoins l'étage et rejoins le mur où se trouve la porte de Yuden qu'il ouvre pour le voir encore inconscient.

Kroeger: Yuden! Yuden! Ecoute-moi...je sais que c'est dure...mais tu dois te réveillé! On a besoin...on a besoin de ton pouvoir...des gens sont en danger.

Dehors Tiger repart à l'assaut mais du dos de la Gueule d'orage s'ouvre des trappes d'où sortent des missiles qui s'écrase au sol provoquant de multiples explosions; Tiger les évitent de justesse alors que Deker fonce et tranche l'autre lance-disque mais menace de se faire écraser.

Tiger: DEKER!

Une explosion frappe le côté droit du Gueule d'orage qui est projeter au sol sur le côté; Eliza sort et vit la scène comme ses compagnons. Le Gueule d'orage se redresse et vit alors devant lui Yuden mais totalement transformé de son dos se tient deux ailes de dragons blanc ainsi qu'une queue de dragon; ses yeux ambre n'affiche que de la haine alors que ses bras sont désormais recouverte d'écailles blanche ses ongles sont devenues des griffes de couleur noire.

Tiger: Whoua c'est qui lui?

Deker: Aucun idée...

Le Gueule d'orage arme ses yeux lasers mais Yuden est plus rapide et d'un bond attrape la tête de la créature avant de l'arracher d'un coup sec; les guerriers sont impressionner alors que la tête retombe au sol comme le corps qui s'écrase lourdement avant d'exploser sous les yeux médusé de Deker et Tiger ainsi que ceux d'Eliza surprise.

Eliza: Incroyable...serait-ce...le pouvoir du Cœur de Dragon?

* * *

**Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Yuden va apprendre ce qu'il c'est passé et rencontre la Night Raid lui proposant de les rejoindre au courts d'une mission dans un laboratoire de Straub où il va découvrir l'horreur de l'Empire. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Kill the Undead".**

**Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de lire je vous dis à la prochaine tchao. **


	2. Chapitre 2: Kill the Undead

**Salut à tous dans ce chapitre Yuden fait la rencontre de la Night Raid qui ont comme première mission à ses côtés dans un laboratoire de Straub; pendant ce temps celui-ci rejoins la capital pour y déposer ses criminelles pendant que le monde subit la pression d'un autre ennemie.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Kill the Undead. **

Après le combat Yuden se tenait devant les corps mutilé de ses parents sous les yeux des trois membres de la résistance silencieux; le docteur Kroeger observe les débris de la Gueule d'Orage terrasser en un tour de main. Tiger s'approche mais sent le regards agressif de Yuden ainsi que toute la peine qu'il garde enfouie.

Yuden: Qui êtes-vous?

: Sa ira Yuden...ce sont des alliées. Voilà Eliza elle est l'une des plus gradée et des plus fortes guerrières de la Rébellions contre l'Empire. Ces deux-là sont ses camarades...

Yuden: Que m'est-il arrivé?

Ils restent silencieux ils sentent la douleur de Yuden dans ses paroles.

: Tu as été sévèrement blessé...un morceau de métal t'as transpercé le cœur...nous l'avons remplacé par celui du Dragon...

Yuden sers les poings furieux mais observe ses bras couvert d'écaille il parvient à rentrer ses ailes et sa queue de dragon, mais les écailles reste dans son cou et sur une partie de ses avants bras.

Yuden: Alors...je...je ne suis plus humain?

: Plus totalement...

Tiger: Tu me diras...ma sœur est moi sommes comme toi.

Yuden se tourne vers Tiger.

Yuden: Ta sœur?

Tiger: Oui...Leone...elle est un peut comme moi...d'ailleurs c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est comme elle est...

Yuden se lève et observe le groupe.

Deker: Le nous a parlé de toi...tu as détruits un Hautte-patte à toi tous seul!

Tiger: Bien joué mon pote!

Yuden: Merci...mais...désolée je...je n'ai pas...

Deker: Pas grâve...on comprend...je m'appelle Deker. Et le gros lourdeau c'est Tiger!

Tiger se tourne furieux vers son compagnon.

Tiger: REPETE!

Deker: Excuse-moi mais pour agir aussi impulsivement faut être lourd! Tu te rappelles dans le laboratoire de la côte!

Tiger: Et je t'ai sauvé les fesses!

Deker: Ouais mais juste avant t'as déclencher l'alarme et ameuter les robots de Straub!

Yuden se tourne vers Eliza le regard calme mais affichant un petit sourire.

Eliza: Impressionnant...d'habitude...il faut au moins une vingtaine d'homme pour abattre une Gueule d'Orage...et toi tu le démolis...en deux seconde.

Yuden: Ouais...je sais pas ce qui m'a prit...je...je sentais une rage en moi...

Il se tourne vers ses parents encore mutilée et creuse rapidement deux tombe et les enterrent il voudrait pleurer; mais pour l'instant des tonnes de questions fourmillent dans sa tête.

Yuden: Que c'est-il passé? Où sont les autres?

: Je crains...qu'il n'ait été emmener par Straub et les Sept Péchés Capitaux.

Yuden: Qui?

Eliza: Ecoute...il faut que tu saches que ceux qui sont venus sont des individus...extrêmement dangereux...et surtout sans aucune pitié. La Rébellion cherche à les éliminer pour pouvoir changer ce pays.

Yuden: Ouais mais qui c'est ce Straub?

Tiger: Le Docteur Wilhelm Straub...ce type est un tarée de première...le Hautte-Patte et la Gueule d'Orage...ce sont ses créations il est le scientifique en chef de l'Empire. Il est l'une des deux têtes qui dirigent l'Empire avec le Premier Ministre Honest; il est spécialisé dans la mécanique...mais aussi la nécromancie...

Yuden est horrifiée.

Yuden: La nécromancie?

Deker: Il a à ses ordres une armée de morts-vivants qui mets à mal nos troupes...il se sert des prisonniers de l'Empire et les condamnées pour mener ses expériences contre-nature...

Eliza: Il possède aussi l'une des armes les plus puissante de l'Empire...l'Epée de l'Empereur Barbarossa.

Yuden: Barbarossa...ce n'est pas...

Deker: Si le petit-fils du Premier Empereur...il a créer la Lame à partir des autres Tengu il fait donc partis du haut du panier avec ton Cœur de Dragon.

Yuden: Il...il est partit avec Anna?

: Je le crains...

Yuden déploie ses ailes furieux mais Eliza retient son bras.

Eliza: Où crois-tu aller?

Yuden: Je vais la sauver! Tu crois quoi?

Eliza: Sa ne servirais à rien!

Yuden: Ah ouais ben on verras! Je vais butter cet ordure et ramener...

Tiger: Vieux sa servirais à rien de s'attaquer à Straub...ce type est intouchable!

Yuden: Quoi?

Deker: Straub possède un armée; et il c'est enfoncé trop loin dans l'Empire. De plus le dirigeable qu'il contrôle est fournie de l'armement le plus redoutable qu'il est inventé. En plus qu'il soit remplie de toute sorte d'horreur...t'as beau avoir massacré un Gueule d'Orage...tu tiendrais pas tous seul.

Yuden: Alors quoi je la laisse à son sort!

: Malheureusement...il n'y a plus rien à faire pour elle...une fois que quelqu'un est prit par Straub...on ne peut plus rien faire...

Yuden fut horrifiée il se remémorent alors les paroles d'Anna pendant qu'il était dans le coma; la fureur s'empare de lui mais Eliza sourit.

Eliza: Ecoute...y'a peut-être un truc qu'on peut faire on...

Ils entendent alors aux alentours des hurlements terrifiant.

Deker: Merde des Infectées!

Tiger: Mais aussi des Rapaces...la nuit tombe on doit dégager!

Yuden: Mais les survivants!

: Si il y en a on peut rien pour eux les chiens de Chasse de Straub vont arriver!

Eliza: Ecoute on a un campement pas loin...suis nous ensuite je te dirais plus sur nos ennemies...

Yuden hésite mais les hurlements se rapproche il accepte le groupe s'en va du village qui est rapidement envahit de créature humanoïde, leurs corps mutilé la mâchoire inférieur fendue et bougeant malgré qu'elle soit fendue en deux. Le groupe traverse la forêt jusqu'à un grand campement les portes s'ouvre alors que sur les remparts des flammes bleuté illumine la zone.

Soldat: Voilà la Commandante Eliza!

Eliza rentre avec ses compagnons et rejoignent une grande tente où se tiens un Conseil parmi eux Najenda buvant une gorgé d'eau qui vit Yuden.

Eliza: Najenda.

Najenda: Alors?

Eliza: Trop tard...Straub et les Sept étaient arrivé avant nous...

Najenda soupire alors qu'elle remarque le dragon.

Najenda: Alors c'est lui. Celui qui a le Cœur de Dragon en lui?

Eliza: Ouais...

Tiger: La vache Naj! Il a arraché la tête d'un Gueule d'orage d'une traite!

Les commandants sont surpris et discute alors que Najenda affiche un sourire.

Najenda: Je donnerais tous pour voir la tête de Straub à ce moment.

Pendant ce temps dans l'immense dirigeable le scientifique travail sur une table d'opération sur un survivants qui grogne de douleurs alors que Straub l'opère à vif; il y eu une sonnerie il décroche un appareil de communication et un hologramme d'un soldat apparaît.

Soldat: Docteur Straub.

Straub: Je suis occupé...j'espère que c'est important!

Soldat: Nous sommes sur les lieux...mais...

Straub: Quoi? Parlez SCHNELL!

Soldat: Le Gueule d'orage...il a été détruit...sans doute par les rebelles.

Straub arrête ses expériences et soupire avant de frotter ses yeux.

Straub: Voilà qui est fâcheux...

Soldat: Mais nous avons trouvé quelque chose...il semble qu'ils aient implanté le Cœur dans quelqu'un! Nous avons trouvé dans une maison une pièce où il y a eu une transplantation...sans doute le .

Straub se mit à rire légèrement.

Straub: Kroeger...ce vieux farceur...j'aurais dût me douter que ce vieux fou serait capable de faire ça...bien. Récolter des échantillons et revenez immédiatement à la Capital.

Soldat: Oui Docteur...au fait nous avons des nouvelles des éclaireurs un camp de la Rébellions à 3 kilomètre au nord de notre position.

Straub: Allez-y avec un Skorpion...et sachez ceux-ci...l'échec ne sera pas tolérer!

Le Soldat panique mais reprend son calme

Soldat: Oui...oui Herr Straub...bonne journée.

Il se déconnecte Straub sourit alors que Lust observe son travail.

Lust: Vous êtes surmené ...

Straub: Que voulez-vous l'Empire ne c'est pas fait en un jour.

Lust: Je sais...mais dites-moi depuis un moment vous ne faites que travailler en secret dans votre laboratoire. Que préparez-vous?

Straub: Oh ce que je prépare...un projet qui fera l'effet d'un coup de marteau sur ces rebelles...ils n'auront nulle part où se cacher.

Lust: Oh là vous attisez ma curiosité.

Straub: Je n'ai pas finit de l'attiser ma chère...une fois que j'aurais terminé mon ultime projets...les rues de la Capital seront nettoyé de TOUS les criminelles!

Lust sourit alors que dans le campement Yuden eu droit à de nouveaux vêtement un manteau blancs avec une paire de gants en cuire qui laisse ses doigts à l'air libre.

Yuden: OK...donc...l'Empire ce serait le Premier Ministre Honest et le qui le dirigerait?

Najenda: En gros oui mais il y a d'autres qui manipule l'Empereur. Les Septs Péchées Capitaux...des créatures aux immenses pouvoirs qui depuis des siècles ne font que pourrir ce monde de leur influence.

Tiger: La preuve est que d'aussi loin qu'on le sache...ils ont toujours été aux côtés du Premier Ministre Honest...

Yuden: Whoua dingue...

: Selon mes découvertes seul Pride; Lust; Envy et Sloth étaient présents.

Yuden: C'est une?

: Assez bonne nouvelle...mais mauvaise sa veut dire qu'ils...

Une cloche d'alerte retentit ils se lèvent tous d'un bond un soldat arrive.

Soldat Rebelle: Skorpion en approche!

Ils rejoignent les murailles et virent alors une machine sur quatre pattes s'approcher rapidement du camp; Yuden distingue une queue longue et des lance-roquette sur ses côtés elle était assez grande et accompagnez de Rapace.

Soldat Rebelle: Rapace!

Tiger: Merde!

Deker: On va devoir se battre!

Le Skorpion tire des roquettes sur la porte qui vole en éclats et laisse des Rapaces s'approcher; Eliza déploie son bras et parvient à éviter l'attaque d'un Rapace et lui arracher la tête.

Eliza: Visez en priorité le Skorpion!

Najenda reste en retrait mais démolie la tête d'un Rapace avec son poings; des Soldat de Straub arrive Yuden observe la scène et se focalise sur le Skorpion qui tire des missiles sur les Soldats Rebelles en difficulté. Furieux il laisse ressortir ses ailes de Dragon et sa queue de Dragon il enlève son manteau et s'avance d'un pas décidé vers le Skorpion qui le remarque comme Tiger foudroyant un Soldat.

Tiger: Yuden!

Yuden évite les projectiles et fonce sur le Skorpion qui le repousse avec un coup de sa queue de métal noire; il se réceptionne mais un Rapace l'attaque de dos mais se fait trancher en deux il vit alors une femme juste en face de lui les yeux rouge avec de long cheveux sombre elle portait une sorte de chemise sans manche noir ainsi qu'un foulard rouge autour du coup Deker arrive et sourit alors que le corps du Rapace retombe au sol.

Deker: Akame!

Akame: Grand frère...c'est lui dont on parle?

Deker: Ouais...mais plus tard pour l'instant il reste le Skorpion...il faudrait qu'on atteigne sa chambre de refroidissement sous sa coque!

Yuden observe le robot le viser et tirer des projectiles sur eux mais ils sont tous détournée par une autre forme qui vient de se joindre à eux; Tiger en la voyant sourit en s'approchant du groupe.

Tiger: Tiens voilà ma petite sœur. Leone!

Yuden vit Leone son nouveau cœur rata un bond la jeune femme avait de longs cheveux blond ses mains était devenue des pattes de félins; elle avait une queue de félin aux poils blond ainsi que des oreilles de félin dans ses cheveux elle se tourne vers le Dragon qui vit alors ses yeux le scruter.

Leone: Yo alors c'est toi le champion?

Yuden ne sait quoi dire mais leurs songes sont brisé par le Skorpion qui produit un crissement mécanique strident.

Najenda: Il va appeler des renforts!

Yuden: Sa m'étonnerais!

Il fonce rapidement sur le Skorpion qui tente de l'avoir avec ses missiles qu'il évite; sa queue mécanique manque de peut de l'avoir mais avec ses griffe il la tranche en deux; celle-ci retombe au sol sous les yeux médusé des autres cependant Akame et Leone virent une autre se déployer sans qu'il le sache rapidement la femme félin attrape la queue de la machine tandis qu'Akame la tranche pendant que Yuden transperce la carapace de métal du Skorpion et en arrache une partie mécanique imposante et la jette au sol la machine s'effondre au sol inanimé.

Yuden: Merci.

Leone: A ton service!

Akame: Tu vas bien?

Un Soldat manque de le tuer mais il se fait tirer dessus en retour par Mine qui se tiens sur un rempart.

Mine: Je suis une tireuse de génie...je vise toujours avec...

Elle remarque une forme massive s'approcher d'eux.

Mine: ATTENTION!

Un Mur est enfoncé par une créature immense humanoïde sa taille imposante et son armure de Soldat de Straub fixé à son corps il pousse un grognement faisant trembler les officier.

Officier Rebelle: ATTENTION DEMOLISSEUR!

Le Démolisseur se tourne vers le groupe d'Akame; Leone et Yuden qui évite sa charge qui écrase les restes du Skorpion.

Leone: Celui-là sera plus compliqué...

Des morts-vivants pénètre dans le camp et attaque un Soldat non-méfiant.

Najenda: Des morts-vivants!

Eliza: Deker! Tiger! Avec moi!

Najenda: Bulat! Lubbock!

Les deux membres de la Night Raid arrivent le lancier découpe des morts-vivants alors que Lubbock achève les derniers Soldat de Straub.

Lubbock: Ouais?

Najenda: La porte il faut que tu les retiennes le temps qu'on s'occupe de rétablir un périmètre de défense. Bulat! Je veux que tu te débarrasse avec Sheele et Mine de ceux déjà dans le camp.

Bulat: Akame et Leone?

Najenda: Elles se chargent avec Yuden du Démolisseur!

Le Démolisseur grogne avant d'arracher un morceau du sol et l'envoyer sur eux; Yuden l'explose d'un coup.

Yuden: Whoua...

Leone: Classe...mais fais gaffe!

Le Démolisseur aller l'écraser Leone en profite pour frapper le Démolisseur au visage le faisant tituber mais il grogne à nouveau et charge sur eux. Akame passe sous ses jambes et les entailles il se mis à genoux en grognant; Yuden en profite et parvient à arracher d'un mouvement le casque du Démolisseur qui se redresse et d'un revers du bras envoie celui-ci au sol.

Yuden: Aouch...la vache...il cogne dure...

Leone: Ouais ils sont coriace...mais tu as arracher sa protection à la tête...admire maintenant!

Elle évite un projectile du Démolisseur qui fonce sur elle mais d'un coup elle éclate sa boite crânienne le Démolisseur bascule en arrière et s'écrase lourdement au sol.

Yuden: Whoua...

Leone sourit et en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Leone: Alors la classe.

Dans son dos un Rapace saute sur elle mais Yuden instinctivement crache une gerbe de flamme surprenant Leone qui vit le Rapace s'écraser en grognant de douleurs avant d'être entièrement calciné.

Leone: Whoua...merci...

Yuden: De...de rien...co...comment j'ai...

Akame: On dirait que tu nous réserves pleins de surprise...

Yuden: Mais vous êtes qui?

Leone: Nous...la Night Raid. Enchanté de te rencontrer je m'appelle Leone et je suis la sœur de Tiger.

Yuden: Enchanté...mais...tu as...

Leone: Oui je sais...disons que...j'ai UN PEU forcé sur mon Tengu...du coup...je suis devenu à moitié félin...

Tiger s'approche.

Tiger: Un peut tu as littéralement dépasser les limites fixer!

Leone gonfle les joues et frappe la tête de son frère qui eu une énorme bosse.

Leone: Parle pour toi! Tu l'as fais le premier!

Tiger: T'AVAIS PAS A FAIRE CE QUE JE FAISAIS! ET DEPUIS QUAND ON FRAPPE SON FRERE!

Leone: DEPUIS QUE CELUI-CI SE PERMET DE FAIRE DES REMARQUES SUR SA PETITE SOEUR!

Yuden est gênée devant la scène alors qu'Akame lui saisit la main gênée.

Akame: Je suis Akame...et...merci c'est déjà assez compliqué de gérer un Skorpion à plusieurs...mais toi tu en as fais...qu'une bouché.

Bulat arrive et prit Yuden sous son bras.

Bulat: Ce petit va bien s'intégrer à notre groupe! Moi c'est Bulat mais tu peux m'appeler Aniki (Grand-frère).

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui le gêna plus qu'autre chose Mine arrive avec Lubbock souriant.

Lubbock: Cool ton Tengu!

Yuden: Heu merci...Lubbock c'est ça?

Lubbock: Ouaip!

Mine: Pas mal mais risqué.

Yuden: Je sais...en fait jolie tir.

Mine: Merci après tous quoi de plus normal pour la meilleur tireuse du monde!

Sheele arrive et s'incline.

Sheele: Mes excuses je m'appelle Sheele...j'étais occupé à éliminer les derniers Rapace...

Yuden: Pas de soucis...

Najenda s'approche souriante comme le groupe d'Eliza qui tape sur la tête de son frère.

Eliza: Bien joué petit frère...

Lubbock: AOUCH! Hé Eliza!

Yuden: Attend! C'est...

Eliza: Il est mon insupportable petit frère...

Akame: Deker est mon grand-frère...et toi tu as...

Yuden soupire.

Yuden: Non...ils...ils sont tous morts...quand Straub à attaqué mon village...

Leone fut surprise et sert les poings furieuse; Akame baisse le regards comme les autres.

Bulat: Désolée...Straub...ce type est le mal en personne...

Lubbock: Avec Shina.

Yuden fut surpris.

Yuden: Shina?

Akame: Oui...sa m'étonne que tu n'es pas entendu parler de lui...il est l'homme le plus puissant de l'Empire...plus que Straub...

Yuden: Un type comme lui existe!

Bulat: Tu as entendu parler de la Bataille de l'Est?

Yuden: Quoi...celle où une armée de 100 000 soldats ce sont fais...attendez me dites pas...

Mine: Si en seulement quelques minutes...une armée de 100 000 hommes effacer de la surface de la Terre...

Yuden eu un frisson en imaginant la cruauté de cette homme alors que Kroeger examine la carcasse est fut surpris.

Kroeger: Incroyable!

Yuden: ?

Kroeger: J'ai...j'ai réussie à infiltrer la base de donné du Skorpion...elle...elle révèle la position d'un laboratoire de Straub pas loin!

Les rebelle sont surpris alors que Najenda observent Eliza.

Eliza: OK...alors on va faire comme ça. Tiger; Deker on reste ici pour sécuriser la zone.

Najenda: Akame on prend Yuden avec nous et on va fouillé le laboratoire de Straub!

Yuden est surpris comme le groupe mais Bulat posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yuden.

Bulat: Suis-nous...ce laboratoire est un moyen de faire mal à Straub.

Yuden sert les poings l'idée de rendre furieux celui qui a détruit sa vie le réjouie et si il y a un espoir de revoir Anna et les autres; il devait la saisir sans tarder le groupe s'enfonce dans les bois alors que les Rebelles remettent de l'ordre.

Eliza: Bonne chance Najenda...

Dans les bois Yuden apprit à faire connaissance avec la Night Raid il ne cessait pas d'observe Akame et Leone celle-ci se trouvait en tête; Leone explosa un Rapace se trouvant sur leurs chemin.

Leone: Sa en fait un de moins...sa vas Yuden tu arrives à suivre?

Yuden: Ouais...mais Straub à créer ces choses? Comment?

Akame: Sa viens de l'épée de Barbarossa...son Tengu lui offre un potentielle illimité! L'énergie de ses machines est infinies comme celle de ses créature; il se sert de nos morts pour soulever une armée d'abomination.

Lubbock: Et tu sais les 100 000 soldats...il y a des rumeurs selon lesquelles les utiliseraient pour fabriquer une créature de destruction massive...si il la relâche j'ignore si on arrivera à la contenir...

Mine: C'est pour ça que chaque Laboratoire est une ressources essentielles pour nous!

Sheele: Avec ça on a une chance de déjouer ses plans et de sécuriser l'Empire...

Ils s'arrêtent en voyant une installation plus loin déserte.

Najenda: En formation vite!

Ils se mettent à couvert Mine observe les environs avec des jumelles; Yuden observe le blason de l'Empire sur une façade il contient sa rage intérieur mais sentit Akame s'approcher.

Akame: Sa vas?

Yuden: Ouais...juste...juste que j'enchaîne les combats depuis mon réveil...et...les info à assimiler c'est...

Akame: Sa ira...une fois qu'on aura finie ici on pourras rentrer...

Najenda: Alors?

Mine: Sa à l'air désert mais soyons prudent...

Ils se dirigent vers l'entrée principal sans croiser de garde ils virent la porte principal s'ouvrir et des haut-parleurs s'élever la voix de Straub.

_Straub: Entrez petit mouton! Vous avez mérité une petite récompense!_

Leone: Straub!

Furieuse elle démonte le mur d'un coup de poings surprenant Yuden.

Najenda: Leone...sa vas?

Leone: Rien que d'entendre...d'entendre la voix de sale fils de...

Elle se calme Yuden sentit la colère en elle alors qu'ils entrent dans le bâtiment qui s'illumine ils virent le visage de Straub apparaître sur des écrans fixer dans les murs.

Yuden: C'est quoi ce...

_Straub: Sehr Gut! La Night Raid j'espérais vous voir ici! Les rebelles ne sont pas assez courageux pour osez empiéter sur mon territoire...mais que vois-je? On dirais que l'un des votre possède un Tengu qui je convoite!_

Lubbock: Il nous vois?

Najenda: Non...il a des capteurs qui permets de nous détecter...

_Straub: En effet! Si vous voulez bien entrez j'aimerais vous montrez une choses absolument Ausgezeichnet (Magnifique). _

Une autre porte s'ouvre ils se méfient.

Seele: On en peut pas lui faire confiance...

Leone s'avance rapidement sous les yeux de tous furieuse mais une créature entra dans le couloir en gémissant et en hurlant; ils virent la créature humanoïde à la peau nécrosé tenant deux hache dans ses mains ses yeux brillant jaune observant Leone en avant.

Lubbock: C'est quoi ce...

La créature cours sur Leone qui resta calme avant de donner un coup de poings surpuissant à la créature faisant exploser son torse à l'impacte; le bas retombe au sol inerte.

Akame: Leone...calme-toi...tu rentres dans...

Le bas commence à se relever sous les yeux de tous.

Najenda: Impossible...

Du bas surgit trois appendice tranchant qui gesticule et se dirige vers les filles, mais Yuden attrape ses appendices et crache une gerbe de flamme qui calcine la créature.

Bulat: Whoua...

Mine: C'est quoi cette chose! C'est la première fois que j'en vois de ce genre!

_Straub: Pardonnez ce contre-temps...il semble que les Hantés soit plus proche que je ne le pensais! HAHAHAHAHAHA! _

Yuden: Ce type est cinglé!

_Straub: Oh j'oubliais...vous devriez vous dépêchez d'après mes souvenirs j'ai laissé des sujets de tests sur une zone de test...vous devriez vous dépêchez car j'ai une envie d'ouvrir les cages de mes nouvelles expériences. D'ailleurs...je les entends. _

Il passe des pleures d'enfants dans les haut-parleurs horrifiant la Night Raid.

Mine: Vite!

Ils s'enfoncent dans les bureaux et virent le massacre les corps dévorer des scientifique et des Soldats; des morts-vivants un peu partout en plus de hantés qui sont aux alentours et découpe la chaire des morts. Mine se retient de vomir comme quelques-uns des assassin.

Bulat: Il les a laissé en pâture à ces monstres...

Yuden: Ses propres hommes...

Leone observe la scène des larmes lui viennent au yeux comme des flash où elle voyait cette homme rire alors que sa mère se faisait dévorer par ses créatures; elle hurle furieusement attirant les monstres vers eux elle éclatent la tête de deux d'entre eux au sol.

Akame: LEONE!

Najenda: Elle a encore une crise...

Yuden vit Leone se déchaîner en arrachant la tête d'un Hanté qui brandit encore ses haches dans tous les sens il le calcine et vit Leone perdre tous contrôle et démolir chaque morts-vivants à elle seule; à la fin elle se mit à genoux et pleure à chaude larme.

Yuden: Leone?

Leone ne répond pas mais sanglote Akame la prit dans ses bras alors que Najenda sert les poings.

Najenda: Bulat...Lubbock...Yuden avancez on reste avec Leone...

Yuden observe Leone tremblante et se lève pour suivre Bulat et Lubbock qui rejoignent un ascenseur il y grimpe et s'inquiète.

Yuden: Que...que lui est-il arrivé?

Bulat soupire comme Lubbock.

Lubbock: Elle et son frère...ont réussie à échapper à Straub...il a attaqué leur village...et...ce qui leur à fait subir est au-delà du tolérable.

Bulat: Depuis...Leone ne rêve que d'une chose...tuer Straub...pour ce qu'il lui a fait subir...comme beaucoup de rebelle et d'habitant du royaume...

Lubbock: Straub est un monstre si on l'arrête...il risque d'être exécuté de la pire des manières.

_Straub: Wilkommen meine Freunden (Bienvenue mes amis)! Vous êtes au bon endroit!_

L'ascenseur s'ouvre ils virent alors une immense salle avec au centre un groupe d'enfant en pleure.

Enfant: PITIEE AIDEZ-NOUS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!

_Straub: Il y a quelques temps j'ai découvert une autre particularité de l'Epée du Roi Barbarossa...savez-vous où je l'ai retrouvé? Dans des ruines enfouies profondément sous terre...à l'époque je me demandais pourquoi l'enfermer dans des ruines si profondément hors de la portée des hommes?_

Ils entendent alors des grognements horrible sur un écrans de la salle au-dessus les filles virent la scène, alors que Bulat et ses compagnons se mettent en garde.

Yuden: Je vais chercher...

Il vit alors dans le fond une grosse porte avoir un impacte.

Yuden: Whoua...

_Straub: Puis il y a quelques semaine...j'ai découvert pourquoi l'Epée était enfouie...elle ne permets pas seulement de trancher et ramener à la vie non...elle permets aussi de modeler selon nos désirs! Tous comme Dieu je donne forme à ma création!_

La grosse porte de plusieurs mètres commence à être de plus en plus enfoncer.

_Straub: Alors contemplez mon enfant! A qui j'ai donné la vie! A qui j'ai donné forme! LE TOURMENTEUR!_

_"OST Alien vs Predator: Predalien Boss Theme"_

La lourde porte s'enfonce sous leurs yeux une créature indescriptible surgit celle-ci était formé de plusieurs corps humain elle avait un corps maigre mais massif et faisait prêts d mètres de haut; la créature avait une tête qui possède uniquement une mâchoire supérieur recouverte de dents et deux sortes de pinces sur les côtés prêts à déchire la chaire. La créature en entrant attrape un enfant apeuré dans sa gueule décharnées et le déchire en morceau qui éclaboussent le sol; il écrase deux autres avant de projeter violemment un autre sur un mur le tuant sur le coup. La scène donna un frisson aux assassin qui virent le Tourmenteur finir d'avaler le corps de l'enfant et pousser un hurlement strident qui glace le sang des assassins; Mine vomit dans un coins alors que Leone observe horrifiée le monstre de Straub qui grogne alors que Bulat tremblant comme Lubbock virent la créature devant eux.

Bulat: Quel horreur...

Lubbock: La vache...c'est quoi ce truc!

_Straub: Contemplez petite Night Raid...vos actions sont vaines! Mon Tourmenteur une fois qu'il en aura finit avec vous...ira ravagez votre camps! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Yuden: Sa m'étonnerais!

Le Tourmenteur s'avance à pas lourd vers eux.

Yuden: Faudrait l'immobiliser!

Lubbock: Je vais essayer!

Il déploie des cordes tout autour du Tourmenteur mais celui-ci découpe certains fils comme du beurre avec ces griffes située au bouts de ses pattes. Lubbock s'éloigne pour éviter une charge de la créature; Bulat attaque le corps en lui-même du Tourmenteur qui pousse quelques cris de douleurs mais rien qui le mettent à genoux. Yuden arrive et décoche une droite dans sa tête le faisant basculer en arrière mais la créature se redresse rapidement et manque de faucher le dragon qui utilise son jets de flamme sur lui brûlant légèrement sa patte droite.

_Straub: Le feu où tout autre attaque sont insensible contre lui! Préparez-vous à mourir! _

Mine: On aurais dût...

Seele: Oui...mais maintenant nous sommes coincé ici...

Najenda: L'ascenseur...Straub l'a bloqué au dernier étage...

Leone: Ils peuvent le faire...je le sais...

Le Tourmenteur envoie Bulat et Lubbock au sol alors que Yuden évite son saut et vit alors sur l'un de ses bras une chaire jaunâtre se dégager; il se redresse alors qu'il manque de se faire avoir par la créature lui fonçant dessus et s'écrasant contre un mur de la salle endommageant la structure il vit du gaz s'échapper il crache des flammes provoquant une explosion sur le Tourmenteur qui hurle de douleur.

Akame: Il l'a eu!

Najenda: Je ne crois pas...

Yuden vit de la boule de feu sortir le Tourmenteur il vit la chaire jaunâtre plus en évidence et observe Bulat se relever avec Lubbock au moment où des conduits surgissent des Hantés.

Lubbock: Encore ces trucs!

_Straub: Oh j'oubliais...ils passent par n'importe qu'elle entré...vos veines tentatives...vos portes...vos fenêtres ne vous protégerons pas! AUF WIEDERSEHEN!_

Yuden: Aniki! La chaire jaune...je crois que c'est sa faiblesse...Lubbock!

Il vit les Hantés immobiliser par les câbles.

Lubbock: C'est bons de ce côté!

Yuden: OK...prêts!

Bulat: Prêts!

Yuden fonce évite une patte du Tourmenteur avant d'attrape la patte de la créature pendant que Lubbock immobilise l'autre Bulat avec sa lance et la force de Yuden parvient à trancher en faisant pousser un cris strident à la créature.

Yuden: Ouais bien jouer.

Le Tourmenteur cependant utilise son autre bras valide pour repousser ses adversaires.

Mine: Il est encore debout...

Seele: Straub...à créer une belle saleté...

Le Tourmenteur s'avance lentement avant de sauter sur le groupe qui s'écarte mais Yuden vit que la structure du mur derrière le Tourmenteur est fragile; il fonce et percute le mur violemment une grosse partie du mur tomba alors sur le Tourmenteur l'écrasant sur le coup.

Bulat: YUDEN!

_"Fin OST"_

Les filles sont inquiètent mais virent le Dragon vivant se tenant devant les décombres d'où s'échappe du sang. Bulat et Lubbock sourirent mais virent alors que tous commence à s'effondrer.

Lubbock: Sa vas s'effondrer!

Yuden: Alors on dégage!

Lubbock: Comment l'ascenseur est...

Yuden enfonce les portes d'un coup.

Lubbock: J'ai rien dit...mais tu pouvais pas le faire avant!

Yuden: Et laisser ce truc...

Un morceau du plafond tombe prêts d'eux.

Bulat: Pas le temps!

Il attrape Lubbock et remontent à la surface où les filles quittent l'installation qui s'effondre; à l'extérieur elles virent alors l'explosion qui ensevelit l'abomination de Straub.

Najenda: Bien joué...cette horreur...était coriace...

Yuden: Ouais...mais ces gosses...je...

Il sert les poings mais sent la mains de Leone se poser sur la sienne et la vit sourire.

Leone: Tu as fais ce que t'as put...mais...super ton combat...

Yuden sourit à Leone alors qu'Akame les observent souriante; Najenda vit un Soldat arriver.

Soldat Rebelle: Chef vous allez bien?

Najenda: Oui...mais dites aux Officier...que Straub à encore plus de pouvoir qu'on ne le pensais...en attendant...Yuden j'ai une demande à te faire...accepterais-tu de rejoindre la Night Raid?

Yuden réfléchit il vit les membres tous chaleureux il sourit et se lève avec Leone souriante.

Yuden: Oui...si je peux rendre ce pays plus sûre...et surtout sans danger.

Najenda sourit comme les autres.

Najenda: Alors bienvenu dans ta nouvelle famille...

Pendant ce temps à la capital dans la salle du trône l'Empereur Makoto attendez.

Makoto: Premier Ministre il arrive bientôt?

Le Premier Ministre Honest arrive toujours un morceau de viande en main et le mangeant rassure le monarque.

Honest: N'ayez crainte majesté il va arriver...vous entendez!

Makoto entends le dirigeable et quelques minute plus tard Straub arrivent dans la salle et s'incline. A sa ceinture se tenait une épée dans un fourreau mais son manche était entièrement en or le pommeau de l'épée était entourée d'une sorte d'aura rouge comme toute la garde, incrusta dans le manche un morceau de pierre noir avec des symbole rouge.

Straub: Majesté.

Makoto: Alors docteur comment c'était?

Straub: J'ai arrêté les criminelles Majesté! Ils ont été conduits dans les cachots...malheureusement ces criminelles ont caché le Coeur de Dragon.

Voix: Comme c'est regrettable...

Il se tourne vers une voix qui viens de droite et vit adossé au mur un homme grand avec des cheveux marrons avec quelques mèches ambres; ses yeux rouge et son sourire sadique. Il avait un grand manteau noir et ambre avec dans le dos dessiné en or un dragon qui prenait toute la place; ses mains était comme celle de Yuden mais recouverte d'écaille sombre et avait des griffes dorée.

Homme: Moi qui avais besoin du cœur...

Straub: Désolée Shina...mais j'ai cependant une bonne nouvelle. Le Coeur à rejoins à trouver un propriétaire.

Shina: Et c'est une bonne nouvelle?

Straub: Si on sait qu'apparemment il a rejoins la Night Raid.

Shina: Oh...

Il sourit encore plus alors que Makoto fut inquiet.

Makoto: On ne crains rien?

Honest: Bien sûre que nom Majesté. Les Généraux Esdeath et Tikal s'en chargeront...

Straub: Sans compter que le Palais est protéger de n'importe quel intrusions.

Shina: Sans compter...que je serais là...rien ne vous arriveras Majesté.

Makoto: Oh super! Merci Shina-sama! Straub-sama et Honest-sama!

Honest: Tous le plaisir est pour moi...

Straub: Sans oubliez que...le Projet HADES est presque terminée Majesté...et avec ça toute résistance sera écraser!

Honest: Oh vraiment hé bien on a de la chance de t'avoir mon ami.

Il observe Straub en souriant maniaquement sourire que Straub lui rend, pendant que Shina s'éloigne et observe la capital en souriant.

Shina: Je sens que je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser...je t'attends...fils d'Ultimécia...et de Spiritus...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre dans le suivant Tatsumi arrive à la capital et va découvrir l'horreur derrière la Capital; pendant ce temps Straub et Honest prépare leurs prochain coup tandis que Shina rassemblent les Septs Péchés Capitaux. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Kill the Family". **

**Merci à ceux qui liront je vous dis à la prochaine tchao. **


	3. Chapitre 3: Kill the Family

**Salut à tous dans ce chapitre nous retrouvons Tatsumi qui va enfin rencontrer la Night Raid; mais avant il va rencontrer un individus peut recommandable.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Kill the Family. **

Dans la base de la Night Raid Yuden finit par sortir de sa chambre habillé d'un manteau noir pour cacher certains de ses traits de dragon; aujourd'hui il allait à la Capital avec Leone pour obtenir des infos d'espions de l'armée rebelle posté dans la Capital qui ont des informations sur des agissements de Straub. Il attends Leone sortant de sa chambre souriante se sourire lui réchauffa le cœur; mais il n'arrêta pas de penser à Anna la femme qu'il allait épouser mais fut emprisonner par Straub.

Leone: Alors prêts?

Yuden: Ouais. En espérant que nos informateurs est vue juste...

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il a rejoins la Night Raid il c'était habitué à ses nouveaux camarade; Bulat et Lubbock sont devenues ses meilleurs amis. Najenda savait se faire respecter comme Mine; Sheele l'avait bien accueillit et il la voyait comme une petite sœur. Leone et Akame sont différentes il ignorait si c'était à cause du cœur de Dragon où autre choses; mais il se sentait très proches des deux femmes. Durant le trajets Leone et lui discutent de tout et de rien.

Yuden: A ton avis quels seraient les nouvelles que ces espions auraient pour nous?

Leone: Aucune idée...on doit se retrouver à un café devant la place principal.

Yuden: OK...

Leone: Au fait...comment tu te sens...parmi nous?

Yuden: Je m'y sens comme chez moi...mis à part qu'on tue des ordures pour rendre le monde meilleur.

Leone sourit à son nouvel ami bien qu'elle aimait le taquiner en s'approchant de lui à son insu et se blottir contre lui comme un chat; ils arrivent à la capital où ils virent les multiples races habiter avec les humains. Parmis elles une race mi-humain; mi animaux qui sont persécuté par l'élite de la Capital; il vit dans un coins des enfants avec des traits de loups et buffle faisant la manche. Leone détourne le regard ne supportant pas la vision ils s'assoient à au café et patiente.

Leone: Sinon...je...je voudrais te poser une question.

Yuden: Vas-y.

Leone: Si...si tu retrouves Anna vous allez vous marier pas vrai?

Yuden: Oui...elle et moi...on est amie d'enfance...on a passé notre vie à s'entraîner dans l'espoir de rejoindre l'armée et récupérer le pays...l'arracher aux mains des tyrans...mais maintenant...j'ai une autre vision...

Leone: Ah oui?

Yuden: Ouais...l'Empereur...ce n'est qu'un gosse c'est ça?

Leone: Oui...mais c'est le Premier Ministre qui dirige...tu veux en venir où?

Yuden: Ce gosse écoute les Conseils d'une ordure qui l'a manipulé...doit-on vraiment lui en vouloir?

Leone réfléchit elle savait où il voulait en venir; au fur et à mesure que le temps passe aucune nouvelle des deux espions.

Yuden: Toujours rien...

Leone: Quelque chose cloche...j'ai peur qu'on ce soit fait piéger...

Yuden observe alors les alentours ils disparaissent l'instant d'après alors qu'ils virent une troupe de soldat arriver.

Soldat Impérial: Rien...pourtant ils ont dit qu'ils seraient là!

Soldat Impérial 2: Tu crois qu'ils auraient mentit?

Soldat Impérial: Impossible personne ne résiste à la torture du Directeur Warden!

Soldat Impérial 2: Retournons au Palais...de toute façon ces criminelles sont en ce moment sur la place!

Ils s'en vont alors que sur le toit Yuden et Leone observe le groupe repartir ils se dirigent alors sur la place et virent avec horreur leurs informateurs; ils étaient crucifiée leurs yeux avaient été arraché de leurs orbites et étaient entièrement nue des clous planté dans les bras et les pieds. Devant eux un homme massif se tenaient les bras croisé face à la foule son crâne chauve et ses yeux brillant en orange; il portait une armure lourde ses gantelets étaient entourée de fils barbelée sur son front ils remarquent une curieuse marque en forme de crâne avec deux corne.

Leone: Le Directeur Warden...il dirige la Prison Impérial et possède l'un des Teigu les plus puissants qui existe...

Warden: Alors?

Soldat Impérial: Il n'y avait rien Directeur ils nous ont mentit!

Warden se tourne vers les condamnées tremblant Yuden vit le Directeur frapper la femme espionne qui perdit des dents qui roulent sur le sol. Leone se retient d'aller tuer l'homme.

Warden: Regardez-vous...osez mentir à l'Empire est un crime très grave! Osez espionner l'Empire est un crime grave!

Homme: Pitié...

Warden: Pas de pitié pour les criminelles!

Il attrape l'homme par le menton et enfonce sa mains dans sa bouche et arrache sa langue d'une traite ses hurlements de douleurs attirent les curieux; les nobles sourient devant l'action du Directeur.

Noble: Bien joué monsieur le Directeur.

Warden: Je n'en ai pas finit...loin de là...

Voix: MAMAN! PAPA!

Leone et Yuden virent des enfants devant la tribune qui observent le spectacle la mère horrifiée d'entendre ces enfants hurlent à pleins poumons.

Femme: LES ENFANTS ALLEZ VOUS-EN!

Les enfants se mettent à courir mais Warden siffle et du sol sortent des sortes de chiens démoniaque tout droit sortit des enfers; les gueules dégageant des flammes. Ils poursuivent les enfants qui ne font même pas quelques mètres avant de commencer à se faire déchiqueter par les Chiens; Leone tremble des visions d'horreur lui revinrent à l'esprit Yuden la prit dans ses bras alors qu'au bouts de quelques minute il ne resta que des amas de chaire sanguinolents les Chiens disparaissent alors que Warden s'approche de la femme en pleure.

Warden: Ton calevaire ne fait que commencer!

Il s'en va à pas lourds alors que Leone ne pouvait rien y faire tous comme son camarade; ils rejoignent la terrasse où Leone boit une tasse sereinement.

Leone: Warden fait partit du haut du panier avec Straub et le Premier Ministre...la Marque du Démon est un Teigu très puissant. Au point que sa le rend en quelque sorte immortel.

Yuden: Quoi?

Leone: Ce Teigu permets à celui qui l'utilise d'emprisonner l'âme de condamné dans un corps et les empêcher de mourir...lorsqu'on tue Warden physiquement...il se réincarne en utilisant une âme prisonnière...il en a une sacré réserve à tel point que les contrats sur lui ont cessé d'être émis...en plus ces Chiens de l'Enfer sillonnent les rues et informe Warden de tous qu'il transmets au Premier Ministre.

Yuden: Ouais en gros c'est un gros poisson...et une poisse pour tous le monde...

Leone: Hmmm...

Ils entendent alors proche d'eux un homme armée d'une épée et aux cheveux marrons.

Homme: Me voilà la capital...c'est ici que je vais enfin pouvoir sauvé mon village.

Ils se regardent surpris et décide de le suivre; il entre dans un bureau de recrutement de la garde avant d'être rejeté.

Yuden: Tu penses à faire quoi?

Leone: Je sais pas...je vais m'amuser.

Yuden: OK...moi je vais chercher des infos...si sa se trouve quelqu'un saurait où ira Straub...je te retrouve où?

Leone: A la taverne? Dans quelques heures?

Yuden: Sa marche...

Il s'en va en reconnaissance dans les rues où il ne vit que la misère; il continue d'avancer jusqu'à une maison où il vit un homme adossé à un mur un bandeau entourant sa tête; un manteau de cuir marron assez long des cheveux marrons et des yeux noir il y avait une queue de rat dans son dos.

Yuden: Salut Mouse...

Mouse: Tiens Yu...alors t'as besoin de quoi mon pote?

Yuden: D'info...sur Straub.

Mouse: Oh je vois...

Yuden sort alors un sac d'argent.

Yuden: Tiens pour la petite...

Mouse soupire Yuden le vit.

Mouse: Sa servirais...à rien...elle a croisé le chemin d'un Panzersoldat de Straub...et...

Yuden furieux sert les poings.

Mouse: Mais sa aiderait le quartiers...on manque de médicament...j'ai peut-être une info pour toi. Straub va être invité à une sorte de gala...

Yuden fut surpris.

Yuden: Où?

Mouse: Je ne sais pas encore...mais les gens qui le font appartiennent à la noblesse...des ordures d'après le peut que je sais...mais si j'ai un nom je te le ferais savoir...mais surtout un gros morceau de la corruption

Yuden: OK...je te remercie Mouse...

Mouse: De rien...

Yuden s'en va en sortant il évite de justesse une patrouille dont un Panzersoldat de Straub qui sont partout en ville; il rejoins la taverne où il vit Leone bourrée en trains de discuter avec le jeune homme de tout à l'heure.

Yuden: Leone!

Leone: HAAAAAA! Yuden...te voilà...je te présente Tatsumi...il cherche à entrer dans la Garde pour sauver son village...c'est tellement mignon!

Tatsumi: Ouais...enfin...je me demande si vous avez des relations dans l'armée...et...

Yuden: Heu...Leone...

Leone: Je lui ait dit qu'avec de l'argent...il pourrait tout avoir...

Yuden: Ouais...si tu le dis...désolée Tatsumi mais...on ne peut rien pour toi...

Tatsumi: Attendez...j'ai vraiment besoin de sauvé mon village. c'est très important...les taxes...

Yuden: Les taxes que mettent l'Empire...je sais...mais tu crois qu'en travaillant pour eux sa s'arrangera? Au contraire...

Tatsumi observe Yuden qui vit dans son regard de la haine.

Yuden: Je ne te donnerais qu'un Conseil...évite de traîner prêts de l'Empire...ils ne sont pas tes amis...ce sont des ordures de la pire espèce...ici il n'y a qu'un tas de fumier qui serait prêts à tout pour maintenir leurs vies de riche!

Leone observe Yuden qui la porte avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Attendez...alors comment puis-je les aider alors?

Yuden vit la détermination dans son regard et sourit.

Yuden: Ecoute...si jamais nos chemins se recroise...je t'aiderais...pour l'instant nous avons une affaires très urgente à régler...

Tatsumi: OK...mais comment...

Yuden: Sa ira...je suis sûre qu'on se reverra...

Il transporte Leone hors de la taverne celle-ci ronronne dans l'oreille du Dragon; celui-ci sentit alors celle-ci lui lécher l'oreille il rougit violemment.

Yuden: Leone?!

Leone: Désolée...mais...je te trouves...très sexy...

Yuden rougit encore plus alors qu'il transporte Leone à leurs QG; il retrouva Najenda dans une salle pour discuter des infos qu'il a eu.

Najenda: Un Bal?

Yuden: Ouais Straub y sera...une aubaine pour nous...

Najenda: Oui...mais je doute qu'il sera seul il aura sans doute certaines de ses monstruosité avec lui...

Yuden: Ouais...mais ce sera une occasion en or pour frapper...si on tue ce sale enfoirée...

Najenda: L'Empire perdrait un pilier qui la maintient en place et sa bouleverserait leurs moral...surtout qu'en ce moment Esdeath et Tikal procède à la conquête du Nord.

Yuden: Vraiment...alors on devras frappé fort et vite...

Najenda observe alors l'horizon soupirante.

Najenda: Je vais rejoindre les haut-commandement...transmettre l'info. Et surtout savoir si les espions ont trouvé l'endroit où se trouverait Anna...

Yuden: Merci...

Najenda: Non merci à toi...Akame et Mine nous ont dit que tu t'es occupé du Chacal.

Le Chacal était un Officier de l'Empire qui menait la vie dure aux habitants de la Capital; il a prit soins de le faire souffrir avant de l'achever.

Yuden: Ouais...un type comme lui méritait pas de vivre.

Najenda: Je sais...en attendant je compte sur toi et Akame pour veiller sur la base...et à ce que la mission se passe bien.

Yuden: Pas de soucis...

Elle s'en va alors que Yuden reste assis à une chaise mais sent une présence; il vit Bulat adossé à l'encadrement de la porte souriant.

Bullat: Alors Chef? On fait quoi?

Yuden fut gênée.

Yuden: Arrête entre Akame et moi...c'est elle la plus ancienne...

Bullat: Ouais mais tu as sût te faire une place.

Yuden: Ouais...si tu le dis...

Bullat: En fait Leone a pas arrêté de murmurer ton nom...tu lui as fais quoi?

Voix: Je voudrais bien le savoir!

Il virent alors Tiger adossé à l'encadrement de la porte les bras croisé.

Tiger: Ma sœur arrête pas de te regarder...sa m'inquiète!

Yuden: Arrête...on est ami...

Voix: Mais sa te laisser pas indifférents...

Il vit Lubbock assis sur un meuble.

Yuden: Sa veut dire quoi tu écoutes aux portes?

Lubbock: Non tu penses bien...mais je vois bien que tu résistes pas à ses avances...elle est mignonne...forte...combative. Sa t'attire ça non?

Yuden: Et toi la mater alors qu'elle...

Lubbock: HE AVANCE PAS PLUS LOIN!

Tiger: Attends il quoi!

Bullat pouffe de rire alors que Yuden soupire depuis qu'il a le cœur de Dragon; il est sans arrêt remplie de colère mais aussi se retrouve attiré en même attirée par Leone mais aussi.

Voix: Que se passe t-il?

Il redresse le regard et vit alors Akame attendent à l'encadrement de la porte; c'était l'autre fille dont il ne cessait d'être attirée.

Yuden: Non rien...juste Lubbock qui allait s'arrêter de parler.

Lubbock sourit à son ami.

Bullat: Sinon les infos?

Yuden: Straub sera présent lors d'un Bal organisé par une famille noble...le problème on ignore qui.

Akame: Dans ce cas on va devoir se préparer...Tiger tu...

Tiger: Je serais avec vous...je laisserais pas ma sœur toute seule.

Yuden soupire il scrute alors l'extérieur en repensant à Tatsumi l'inquiétude le gagne seul et sans aucune ressource; il risquait de tomber sur de mauvaise personne alors que pendant ce temps Tatsumi se trouvait dans une demeure luxueuse. Il scrutait les multiples portrait notamment un qui est celui de Straub assis sur un siège son air calme et sereins avec à l'arrière. Il se trouvait dans la demeure d'Aria une fille qui l'a sortit de la rue et aider à trouver un toit pour la nuit. Le fillette blonde et souriant sert le café pour Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Cet Homme...il me semble l'avoir déjà vue quelque part...

Aria: Oh c'est un ami de la famille le Docteur Wilhelm Straub.

Tatsumi: Il a l'air important j'ai vue des affiches dans les rues avec sa figure.

Mère d'Aria: Oh c'est parce que Straub est un membre très haut placé du Gouvernement...il est aussi très affluant et tous le monde l'apprécie pour son altruisme et surtout son cœur d'or.

Tatsumi: Oh vraiment?

Père d'Aria: Pour te dire une fois il a opéré une femme ne plein milieux d'une rue; la pauvre c'est prit une brique sur la tête!

Mère d'Aria: Il sera d'ailleurs l'invité d'honneur de notre grand gala qui aura lieu demain soir.

Tatsumi: Un gala?

Père d'Aria: Oui...d'ailleurs on pourrait lui parler de ton désir d'aider ton village, il arriverait à te faire rapidement gravir les échelons.

Tatsumi: Pour de vrai génial!

Aria: Demain justement je vais lui donner son invitations il traîne en ville; alors on pourrait aller lui parler tous les deux.

Tatsumi: Ouais sa serait cool!

Ils sourient Tatsumi va se coucher sereins mais repense aux paroles de Yuden qui le maintenue légèrement éveillé; l'Empire pouvait-il être si corrompue que ça? Il repense alors à ses amie Sayo et Ieyasu encore disparut il soupire et ferme les yeux en quête du sommeil. Dans le Palais Royal Warden s'incline face à l'Empereur Makoto.

Makoto: Directeur Warden félicitation pour votre intervention!

Warden: Merci majesté.

Makoto: Sans vous ces traîtres auraient pût porter préjudice à l'Empire.

Warden: Je ne vis que pour punir les criminelles...

Makoto: Je le sais c'est pourquoi votre récompense en pièce d'or a été versé.

Warden: Merci Majesté...

Il s'en va alors que Shin observe Pride entrer.

Pride: Nous avons un soucis il semble que l'armée du Nord est sur le point de l'emporter les troupes sont en déroute face au Héros.

Honest: Allons Seigneur Pride...auriez-vous oubliez qu'Esdeath et Tikal sont sur place il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Pride observe Honest et repense aux deux Généraux.

Pride: Est-ce bien bon de les laissez gérez cette partie du continent?

Shin: Gluttony et Wrath se charge de l'Ouest...du moins ce qu'il en reste...notre victoire sera totale...je le sens. Il reste juste le problème de la Night Raid.

Makoto: Excellent bientôt ce monde sera enfin en paix.

Shin sourit tandis que le lendemain matin Tatsumi et Aria sont dans les rues a faire du shopping; les gardes de son cortège sont tous blasé par la quantité de vêtements qu'elle achète.

Tatsumi: Dites-voir...je sais peut de chose sur ce Straub...vous le connaissez?

Garde: Oui un scientifique de génie il est l'une des personnalité les plus respecter...mais aussi les plus crainte de l'Empire.

Tatsumi: Crains?

Garde: Ne crois pas que tous les Hommes sont bons...non...certains sont l'incarnation de tous ce qui ne vas pas dans l'Empire...Straub en est le parfait exemple...mais...personne n'ose le dire si haut...beaucoup on peur.

Dans les rues Straub avance seul son épée à la ceinture; il regarde une sorte de brassard dans lequel est incrusté un écran où il commence à pianoter dans l'ombre un groupe de civil armée de couteau se tienne prêt.

Civil: Il a prit nos enfants...pour les changer en monstres...

Civil 2: Il paraît que la pauvre Griselda...alors qu'elle était enceinte il l'a prise pour ses expériences...

Civil 3: Tuons-le!

Plus a l'arrière un Civil se fait attraper la tête par une main énorme qui lui saisit la tête; l'un des civils se retournent remarquant sa disparition.

Civil 4: Hé attendez...où est...

Ils virent un corps traverser leurs champs de vision et s'écraser au pieds de Straub souriant; qui vit la tête mutiler ressemblant à un amas de chair déformer qui respire encore un peu.

Straub: Oh vous avez survécu suffisamment à mon garde du corps...

Un Civil se retourne et se fait percuter par un poings énorme qui explose la partie supérieur de son corps s'écrasant au sol prêt de Straub qui observe alors un colosse de prêts de 4 mètres très musclé portant un large manteau sombre; une paire de gant sombre et un chapeau comparable à ceux des années 50. Les civils sont tétaniser par la peur en voyant le colosse.

Straub: Voyez ma nouvelle création...le Hunter!

Le Hunter attrape les tête de deux Civils et les arrachent brutalement les autres tente de fuir rapidement; mais Straub dégaine son épée et de mouvement rapide tranche en deux un fuyards alors que l'autre eux les jambes sectionné.

Straub: Je suis un excellent combattant à l'épée...alors contre moi vous n'auriez eu aucune chance...qu'est-ce qu'un homme de science qui ne sait pas se défendre soit même? Un lâche...

Le civil terrifier vit le Hunter mutiler ses camarades sous ses yeux; celui-ci s'avance vers le civil remplie de peur ses pas lourds résonne dans la ruelle vide finalement le Hunter finit par écraser la tête du Civil avant d'observe Straub.

Straub: Gut...sehr Gut...bien allons retrouvé la jeune Aria.

Ils quittent la ruelle ensanglanté sur les toits les quelques membres de la White Fang enquête; particulièrement Yuden; Lubbock; Leone et Tiger.

Tiger: Pourquoi les autres sont restés?

Yuden: Ils ont oubliée qu'ils sont recherché...

Léone: C'est bête...

Yuden sent alors une odeur lui brûler les narines il se tourne vers une ruelle; il y pénètre et vit alors la scène de massacre sous ses yeux.

Yuden: Oh merde...

Léone vit la scène les corps mutilée et le sang qui se répand au sol.

Tiger: Quel boucherie...un Péché?

Yuden: Non...

Il reconnue comme Léone l'odeur du scientifique Léone furieuse tente de suivre l'odeur mais Yuden l'arrête.

Léone: Yuden?

Yuden: Léone...ce qui a fait ça...suit Straub...si on s'approche on finira comme eux...et on doit aller voir Mouse...

Léone sert les poings mais suit les conseils de Yuden; alors que Tiger observe avec Lubbock la scène macabre.

Lubbock: Qui a put faire un truc pareil...

Tiger: La question n'est pas qui...mais quoi Lubbock...et un Démolisseur...c'est...trop propre...

Lubbock: Attends tu te fiches de moi?

Tiger: Regarde...pas de morceau de rocher...où de mur fissuré...non...cette chose est aussi forte voir plus qu'un Démolisseur...et avec les nouveaux pouvoir de Straub...je vais faire un rapport à l'armée rebelle...mais sa sent pas bons du tout.

Yuden et Léone rejoignent la demeure de Mouse qui vit le couple arrivé il lâche un sourire.

Mouse: Alors voilà ta copine?

Yuden rougit alors que Léone retrouve le sourire tandis que Mouse éclate de rire.

Mouse: Alors...t'as vue le carnage?

Yuden: Ouais...

Mouse: Sa date de quelques minutes...Straub est ici...

Yuden: Où?

Mouse: Il va retrouver une gamine aux cheveux blonds...elle m'a invité moi et quelques pauvre à une fête pour aider la population pauvre à se sentir mieux.

Yuden: Qui?

Mouse: Elle...

Il pointe la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui n'est autre qu'Aria qui est à une terrasse attendant avec Tatsumi que Yuden reconnait avec Léone.

Léone: Tatsumi!

Yuden: Il fiche quoi là?

Mouse: Apparemment...il accompagne la gamine.

Yuden observe Léone les deux prennent les devants et s'installent sur un toit à proximité; ils virent alors Straub et son imposant garde du corps arriver.

Yuden: Straub...et...

Léone fut pétrifier par la peur en voyant le géant accompagnant Straub; celui-ci s'assoit à la table souriant.

Straub: Ah Aria meine Jûnge Blume...comment vas-tu? La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu étais si petite...

Aria: Oh merci ...je suis venue accompagné de Tatsumi.

Tatsumi est impressionner par le colosse.

Straub: Oh mon garde du corps te fais peur? N'ai crainte il ne s'attaque qu'à ceux s'en prennant à ma personne...et ils sont nombreux.

Tatsumi: Je le conçoit...par contre Aria m'a dit que vous aviez des relations dans l'armée?

Straub: Relation est un faible mot...la plus part des Généraux ont été soigné ou sauvé par moi. Ils me voient comme le Docteur aux mains d'or. J'ai opérée des millions de patients durant ma longue carrière...mais aujourd'hui me voilà à la tête de la division scientifique de l'Empire à affronter l'Armée Rebelle cherchant à mettre à feu et à sang cette glorieuse cité.

Aria: Oh comme c'est gênant...mais avec vous nous gagnerons hein .

Straub: Evidemment...d'ailleurs elle m'a dit que tu aimerais l'intégrer? J'ai des relations et sa pourrait s'arranger.

Tatsumi: Je vous remercie.

Léone furieuse observe la scène elle ne rêve que d'une chose broyer la nuque de Straub mais elle remarque Yuden.

Yuden: Il n'est pas dupe...il l'a sentit...l'aura de Straub...

Léone: Mais que fait-il?

Tatsumi: Sinon j'ai entendu dire que vous seriez à la fête d'Aria ce soir?

Straub: Exactement je suis un très bon ami de la famille...d'ailleurs j'y apporterais une petite surprise.

Aria: J'ai hâte à ce soir.

Elle se lève comme Tatsumi; Straub reste un moment avant de s'en aller mais il reçu un appel qu'ils entendent avec leur ouïe développer.

Straub: Ja? Gut...les Infector sont prêts? Chargez-les dans les caisses...nos invitées vont avoir la surprise de leurs vies...leurs dernières...et préparez ma surprise pour la jeune Aria...SCHNELL!

Il s'en va en raccrochant décochant un sourire à Yuden alors que Lubbock et Tiger arrivent.

Lubbock: Alors on a raté quoi?

Léone: On sait où sera Straub ce soir...il faut prévenir Deker et Eliza.

Tiger: Quoi pour seulement Straub?

Yuden: Non...y'aura aussi son gros garde du corps.

Le soir même le manoir d'Aria et ses parents est blindé de monde des nobles mais aussi énormément de sans-abris; Yuden assis sur une branche vit le nombre d'invité.

Yuden: Je n'ai pas encore vue Straub et son garde du corps...

Akame: Quelques-uns devrait entrer pour se camoufler...

Léone observe Yuden puis Akame et eu une idée.

Léone: Hé Akame et si tu allais avec Yuden?

Les deux sont choqués ils observent Léone surpris; alors que Mine observe la femme.

Mine: Léone!

Léone: Allez on sera là pour te donner ton sabre...et puis vous risquez quoi?

Yuden observe Akame gênée alors qu'Eliza sourit et lâche des vêtements classieux de son sac à dos surprenant son frère.

Lubbock: Attends! Tu te trimbales toujours avec des affaires de soirée?

Eliza: Hé oh une fille doit toujours avoir de quoi se changer...en plus on a pas vraiment le choix sans visuel on ne pourras pas frapper.

Yuden rougit comme Akame pendant ce temps en pleins cœur de la soirée Tatsumi observait les invitées il se trouvait à un balcon surélevé avec les nobles discutant entre eux. En bas se trouvait les pauvres invitées par Aria qui traîne avec Tatsumi en bas Mouse observe les invités continué d'affluer quand il vit Yuden et Akame arriver. Akame est habillé d'une robe bleuté alors que Yuden portait un costard blancs; il vit Mouse et s'approche de lui.

Yuden: Alors Mouse?

Mouse: Ben...tu es en charmante compagnie. Mais dis voir où est la blonde il me semble que...

Yuden: Peut-on se concentrer sur Straub.

Mouse: Ouais excuse...il est pas encore...

Ils entendent des bruits de pas lourd et virent Straub arriver avec son garde du corps; Aria s'approche avec Tatsumi alors que le géant portait un énorme sac en toile sur l'épaule.

Straub: Ah Aria toi et ton ami êtes ici. Fantastisch...j'ai hâte de montrer à nos invitées le fruits de mes dernières recherches.

Père d'Aria: Hé bien Wilhelm adresse-toi donc à nos invitées...

Straub: Bien...mesdames et messieurs!

Tous les regards sont tournées vers Straub à distance la Night Raid scrute le chef scientifique de l'Empire.

Tiger: Il s'adresse à la foule.

Straub: Comme vous le savez notre pays est rongé par la guerre mais aussi par une maladie! Une maladie qui ne cesse de se répandre et de tourmenter l'Empire...et cette maladie...c'est vous classe la plus démunie!

Tatsumi est horrifiée alors qu'il vit le sourire sur le visage des nobles; il vit alors les portes se verrouillé.

Yuden: Piégée...

Straub: Je sais que parmi vous se cache des rebelles! Qui ne cherchent qu'à m'assassiner...je sais aussi que la Night Raid est ici...et à ses membres...je souhaite Wilkommen (Bienvenue).

Le géant large alors le sac en toile et de celui-ci émerge deux formes que Tatsumi reconnaît.

Tatsumi: SAYO IEYASU!

Ses deux compagnons mutilé par des heures de souffrances sont au sol Sayo à un bras en moins et ne bougeait pas tandis qu'Ieyasu était recouvert de plaque rouge.

Ieyasu: TATSUMI!

Tatsumi vit alors Straub se tourner vers lui en souriant.

Tatsumi: Que...qu'avez...

Il vit alors Aria et son air sadique.

Aria: Ce sont tes amis...quel dommage tu vas crever avec eux!

Il est alors poussé plus bas alors que des gardes dévoilent des caisses qu'ils descendent en bas.

Straub: Voyez la puissance que me donne la Pierre de Barbarossa! Voyez son formidable pouvoir!

Les caisses s'ouvrent dévoilant des sortes de raies volante à la peau très pâle; Tatsumi vit l'un d'eux sortir une sorte de dard qu'il enfonce dans le crâne de Sayo alors que son visage se peint d'horreur des Hanté arrivent alors par les balcons et se jettent sur des invitées qui sont taillader en pièce. Yuden grogne alors qu'il scrute Straub souriant.

Straub: Voyez moi Wilhelm Straub! Trompez la mort! Amenez la vie! Et ainsi me hissez aux côtés de Dieu!

Ieyase tend sa mains vers Tatsumi mais se fait transpercer le crâne par l'autre raie; Tatsumi se lève mais se trouve devant un Hanté armé de ses deux haches.

Voix: Tatsumi!

Il vit Yuden arriver et taillader la créature en deux laissant apparaître ses trois appendices trancher par Tatsumi qui vit le dragon sous ses yeux.

Tatsumi: Que...

Yuden: On doit s'occuper de ces choses...Straub...

Straub et la famille s'en vont avec l'imposant garde du corps de Straub; Akame repousse une créature et lui écrase la tête mais ce n'est pas suffisant elle recule pour éviter les coups de hache tandis que Mouse hurlait à pleins poumons.

Mouse: RECULEZ VITE!

Il vit une fillette se faire prendre par un Hanté et taillader par les créatures; tandis que les deux raies finissent avec Ieyasu et Sayo qui ne sont plus que deux créature immonde leur estomac ouvert laisse voire leurs entrailles. Ils avait deux lames tranchantes sortant de leurs bras tordu et dressé dans leurs dos; Tatsumi horrifiée vit ses deux compagnons s'avancer.

Yuden: Tatsumi...

Tatsumi: Sayo...Ieyasu...

Les deux créature vont pour aller se repaître des cadavres déjà mutilé mais l'une d'elle est alors transpercer par Mouse qui a prit un chandelier; Akame observe la panique et les Hanté plus nombreux l'un d'eux se jette sur elle mais le mur explose dévoilant ses compagnons Léone démolie un Hanté avant de lancer le sabre à Akame.

Akame: Merci.

La raie se dégage de l'emprise et saute sur Mouse qui tente de la dégager son dard sort prêt à transpercer son crâne; mais il est alors entourer par des câbles et découper en morceau. Lubbock arrive et lui tend sa main.

Lubbock: Aller lève-toi mon vieux...on doit évacuer les civils d'ici.

Mouse: Quand à ces salaud de riche?

Lubbock fut déconcentré par l'action plus loin les deux créatures qui étaient Ieyasu et Sayo se jettent sur Yuden et Tatsumi; le dragon bloque le bras d'Ieyasu et évite son vomi acide.

Yuden: Hé oh sa se fait pas de vomir sur les gens...

Il vit Tatsumi hésitant à s'occuper de Sayo les larmes aux yeux il se remémore ses souvenirs d'enfance.

Tatsumi: Sayo...

Sayo se jette sur lui mais rapidement il lui tranche ces deux appendices l'achevant; Yuden transperce alors Ieyasu avec son bras et incinère son corps intégralement il vit Tatsumi a genoux pleurant mais vit alors ses camarades arriver sur place.

Yuden: Relève-toi...on va rattraper le salaud qui est responsable de ça.

Tatsumi: Straub!

Yuden: Léone! Tiger!

Léone achève un Hanté alors que les autres s'occupent des derniers Hanté; Léone attrape la raies qui manquait de la toucher et la déchire en deux.

Léone: On te suit! Tiger!

Ils suivent Tatsumi et Yuden qui démolie une partie de la maison en donnant un coup de poings explosif dessus; les citoyens pauvres s'en vont terrifier et traumatiser alors qu'à proximité d'un hangar le dirigeable de Straub est amarrée il grimpe dedans mais il entend une voix.

Voix: STRAUB!

Il se retourne et vit alors Tatsumi et ses amis arriver.

Straub: Ah vous voilà...j'avais peur de partir sans vous donner mon cadeau d'adieu.

Tiger: A d'autre...on va vous tailler en pièce.

Il fonce sur Straub rapidement mais son imposant garde du corp d'un revers l'envoie contre un arbre l'assomant sur le coup.

Léone: Tiger!

Straub: Mon assistant est très pratique quand il s'agit de me défendre et de se battre...mais ce ne sera pas lui votre adversaire...non ce sera...ma Brute!

Ils entendent des chocs lourds et virent la façade avant de l'entrepôt être enfoncé ils virent une créature imposante décharnée qui avance sur quatre pattes ses deux puissants bras avant capable de broyer un crâne et son corps imposant fit pâlir les combattants.

Straub: Rien ne peut arrêter...mon armée de Nécromorphe! Je suis le maître des Morts! SCHNELL! TUE-LES!

Il grimpe dans son dirigeable avec son garde du corps alors que la Brute s'avance à pas lourd vers le groupe avant de leurs foncer dessus. Ils évitent la bestiole enragé et virent de son dos une sorte d'orifice d'où émerge une boule de chaire qui explosa à proximité. La Brute se tourne vers Tatsumi dégainant son épée il évite la créature et entaille ses avant bras sans le moindre succès sa lame ricoche sur la plaque osseuse le protégeant.

Tatsumi: Quoi!

Il est frappé par le bras du monstre qui l'envoie au sol; Yuden arrive et attrape son bras et tire dessus la Brute tente de l'écraser avec l'autre mais il est bloqué par Tatsumi.

Yuden: Tatsumi...

Tatsumi utilise toute sa force pour tenter de bloquer mais il est repoussé par la créature qui frappe Yuden de pleins fouet; celui-ci se relève et avec ses griffe commence à attaquer les avant-bras de la Brute qui frappe le sol le faisant trembler légèrement mais Yuden se sert de sa queue et de ses bras pour tordre le bras de la Brute pour la ramener dans son dos.

Yuden: TATSUMI!

Tatsumi arrive et d'un mouvement sec sectionne le bras du monstre qui grogne de douleurs avant de tomber au sol; Yuden lâche le bras et vit Léone aider Tiger à s'en remettre.

Tiger: Whoua...la vache...ce truc y va pas de main morte...

Tatsumi: On l'a eu...vous allez...

La Brute se redresse subitement prêt à les écraser mais il est sectionner en deux par Sheele et sa paire de ciseau; la partie supérieur retombe au sol dans une marre de sang.

Sheele: Désolée...vous allez bien?

Yuden: Ouais...merci Sheele et les autres?

Sheele: On a capturer la famille...on est sur le point d'achever le travail.

Yuden: OK...Tatsumi suis-nous.

Tatsumi les suivent et ils virent alors Aria et ses parents agenouillé furieux; Aria vit Tatsumi et son regard remplie de haine.

Aria: Tatsu...

Elle est frappe par Mine qui utilise son arme pour la faire taire

Mine: Tais-toi...aller achevons les...on a assez perdu de temps.

Mère d'Aria: Monstre vous êtes tous des...

Elle eu la tête sectionner par Sheele tandis que le père eu la nuque brisé par Léone; tandis que Tatsumi observe Aria la haine l'envahit et d'un geste simple et sans remord il tranche la tête de la jeune fille sous les yeux des autres.

Lubbock: Heu...

Eliza: On comptait l'interroger...elle savait sans doute des choses sur Strau...

Tatsumi: Pas la peine...cette gourde avait la langue bien pendue...je sais une chose...Straub a parlé d'un truc important à Aria qui m'en a parler...un truc qu'il appelle HADES...

Yuden: HADES?

Il scrute Tatsumi puis ses camarades alors que le lieux remplie de cadavre; il soupire avant d'observer ses camarades.

Yuden: Prenez Tatsumi...je m'occupe d'effacer les traces...

Mine: Quoi on le prend?

Yuden: Ouais...il sera utile pour notre groupe...

Tatsumi est choqué alors qu'il sent Tiger lui donner un coup avant de finir inconscient; dans le Palais Shin sourit alors que face à lui se tenait une femme baillonner et attaché à un poteau dans les sous-sols il prit un couteau.

Shin: Le Dragon continue de s'éveiller...parfait...bientôt...

Il lance le couteau qui se plante dans l'oeil de la femme hurlante alors qu'une queue de dragons ort de son dos et saisit son cou pour le broyer.

Shin: Il n'y aura plus qu'un seul vrai dragon dans ce monde!

* * *

**Fin du chapitre alors que Tatsumi rejoins la Night Raid ceux-ci subissent l'attaque d'un groupe de machine de Straub; Tatsumi va devoir prendre une décision qui changera à jamais sa vie tandis que Straub retrouve un vieil ami. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Kill the choice". **

**Merci de suivre cette fic et à la prochaine. **


	4. Chapitre 4: Kill the Choice

**Salut à tous dans ce chapitre Tatsumi rejoins la Night Raid dans leurs lutte contre la monarchie mais pendant son briefing le QG subis l'attaque d'un Péché redoutable tandis que Straub retrouve un ami. **

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Kill the Choice. **

A la capital Straub était revenu sain et sauf de la soirée il est d'ailleurs accompagné de son fameux garde du corps lorsqu'il sent une présence.

Straub: Ha tu es déjà revenu mon vieil ami?

Il vit un homme aux cheveux bleu souriant il portait une armure bleuté sur laquelle est dessiné un sablier doré attaché à sa ceinture une chaîne en or gravé de multiples symbole dessus.

Straub: Hermes je te croyais partit pour le Nord!

Hermes: On m'a rappelé je suis arrivé pile au bon moment j'entend dire que tu as une nouvelle arme à ta disposition...mis à part le petit cadeau que je t'ai offert.

Il observe le garde du corps alors que Straub sourit.

Straub: On ne peut rien te cacher...hier soir j'ai participé à une petite soirée chez cette famille recueillant les aventuriers perdu. Je dois dire que mes nouvelles créations on passer la phase de test avec succès.

Hermes: Ah vraiment...moi aussi j'ai une merveille à te présenter...

Il siffle et des bruits de pas lourd se fit entendre ils virent alors une machine imposante semblable à un tigre qui se tient devant les deux amis.

Straub: Oh gut. Cette machine à l'air...meurtrière...

Hermes: Elle l'est sa rapidité et sa force pourrait décimer une armé entière...

Straub sourit.

Straub: Alors sa ne te gêne pas de venir voir les nouvelles créations que j'ai spécialement conçut en me basant sur l'un de tes Teigu.

Il observe l'anneaux en cristal à son doigts marqué d'un symbole de sablier; il sourit alors qu'il suit Straub dans son labo pour voir des cuve renfermant des Nécromorphes en stase.

Straub: Bien...permets-tu que je connecte ton anneaux à ces cuves?

Hermes: Que comptes-tu faire?

Straub: L'anatomie de mes nouvelles créations est tous simplement prodigieuses; non seulement leurs corps peut se modeler selon ma volonté...mais aussi avoir des spécificité unique...observe.

Il génère un courant d'électricité rouge entre la bague et les Nécromorphes en cuves; ceux-ci s'agitent rapidement avant d'enfoncer leurs cuves.

Straub: Maintenant la phase de test...

Ces Nécromorphes se mettent à bouger frénétiquement mais lorsqu'une personne ligoté surgit du sol l'un d'eux avec une rapidité défiant toute logique démembre la victime sous les yeux ahurit des scientifiques.

Hermes: Incroyable!

Straub: Pour te l'avouer je ne m'attendez pas à une telle rapidité...

Hermes: Comment comptes-tu les baptisé?

Straub réfléchit mais affiche un sourire satisfait.

Straub: Les Twitcher...par ailleurs je crois que ton prototype et mes nouvelles créations devrait aller faire un tour.

Pendant que les deux scientifiques travaille à leurs plans dans la salle du trône Shin est assis sur son sofa en riant.

Shin: On dirait que Straub et Hermès s'entendent comme des petit-fou...

Voix: Shin-sama.

Il se tourne vers Lust arrivant à ce moment souriante.

Lust: Wrath est de retour avec le Général Septimius.

Shin: Oh vraiment? Pourtant il était partie à l'Est avec Esdeath et Tikal?

Pride arrive les bras croisée.

Pride: Il semble qu'elles aient remporté la victoire...avec Wrath rien d'étonnant...elles seront là demain mais Wrath est arrivé.

Comme pour annoncer sa venue la porte de la salle s'ouvre avec fracas pour laisser apparaître un titan presque aussi grand que le garde du corps de Straub; son corps se composé d'une très lourde armure sombre d'où s'échappe de la braise et des flammes. Le casque lui servant de tête avait deux cornes sur les côtés. Il s'agenouille devant Shin qui sourit.

Shin: On dirait que tu t'es amusé?

Wrath: Ces humains était faible! Je n'ai pas eu à m'échauffer!

Shin: Hé bien prépare-toi mon ami...car tu vas avoir l'occasion de te défouler...en allant traquer la Night Raid.

Wrath rit et se relève en croisant les bras.

Wrath: Je rapporterais la tête de tous ces chiens!

Shin: Je l'espère.

Wrath s'en va alors que Shin sourit en pensant à ce qui va arriver à la Night Raid. Pendant ce temps dans leurs QG Tatsumi accompagné Léone qui lui montra tous les espaces; ils se trouvaient en ce moment dans la salle à manger avec Sheele lisant un livre.

Leone: Voilà la salle à manger et voilà Sheele tu la connais déjà.

Tatsumi: Salut.

Sheele sourit et se lève avant de s'incliner.

Sheele: Enchanté de te rencontrer.

Léone: Soit pas si timide il est un de nos camarade désormais!

Tatsumi est surpris.

Tatsumi: Quoi?

Léone: Ben oui...après tout tu es ici car tu as ce même désir que nous...te venger du monstre responsable de tous ça et changer le monde.

Tatsumi repense à Straub le visage du monstre l'ayant privé de ses amis et les ayants transformé en monstre; il se fait alors tiré par le bras par Léone l'emmenant dans un autre endroit où il entend des bruits de choc. Il se trouve à l'extérieur où Yuden et Bulat se livre un combat d'entrainement les deux torse nue utilise chacun une tige de bambou pour se battre; Tatsumi vit alors les changement corporelle apporter par le coeur à Yuden il remarque sa queue de Dragon et ses écailles recouvrant ses bras. Il se prit un coup violent de Bulat dans bras mais l'encaisse sans broncher.

Léone: Hé Bulat fait gaffe!

Bulat: Pas de panique Léone je compte pas abîmé ton petit-ami.

Yuden rougit violemment alors que Léone sourit malicieusement alors que Tatsumi est surpris.

Tatsumi: Vous...vous êtes...

Léone: Non...mais...sa serait super...hé Yuden sa te dirait d'aller voir Akame?

Yuden: Ouais pas de soucis...on remet sa à plus tard Bulat.

Bulat: Sans problème...ravie de te revoir Tatsumi!

Tatsumi est surpris.

Tatsumi: Quoi...mais je...

Yuden: Ah oui...la dernière fois Bulat portait cette armure.

Tatsumi se rappelle alors de lui alors que Bulat devant lui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Bulat: S'il te plaît appelle-moi Aniki (grand-frère).

Tatsumi est gênée alors que Yuden n'enfile qu'un simple manteau qu'il ne ferme pas; Mine arrive à ce moment avec un livre.

Mine: Hé Yuden j'ai trouvé l'ouvrage que tu voulais.

Yuden: Merci Mine.

Mine: Alors vous montrez tous les lieux au nouveau?

Yuden: Ouais.

Mine: OK...faite en sorte qu'il se perde pas ce serait dommage.

Tatsumi est surpris et observe Mine en grognant.

Yuden: Elle est comme ça avec les nouveaux arrivants...

Léone: Bien que toi tu y es eu pas le droit...

Tatsumi: Alors pourquoi moi?

Yuden: Aucune idée...peut-être est-ce parce que tu te débrouilles sans Teigu.

Tatsumi: Les Teigu?

Léone: Oui...on appelle ça aussi Arme Impérial...il en existe on ne sait combien elles auraient toutes été créer par le premier Roi.

Yuden: Ah oui...dans mon village on raconte une autre histoire. Ce serait le Roi qui a trouvé les Teigu et les a utilisé pour rétablir l'ordre dans le royaume après que le Dragon du Chaos est ravagé le monde.

Tatsumi est surpris comme Léone.

Yuden: Vous ne la connaissiez pas?

Léone: Non...mais tu nous la racontera devant la bonne nourriture qu'Akame a pêché.

Tatsumi: Comment elle...

Yuden: Elle est à moitié félin...

Tatsumi: Ah oui...

Ils rejoignent Akame qui déguste un poisson énorme qu'elle a pêchée; Tatsumi est horrifiée alors que Léone sourit et vit Lubbock discuté avec Najenda.

Léone: Boss! Vous êtes rentrée!

Yuden: Je pensais que sa prendrais plus de temps...

Najenda: Ah Yuden; Léone...non la réunion ne c'est pas éterniser tous le monde c'est mis rapidement d'accord...mais les nouveaux éléments apporter ont chamboulé les hautes instance.

Yuden: Je vois...

Il s'assoit songeur alors que Tatsumi se joins au cercle.

Najenda: Tu es Tatsumi c'est ça? Akame m'a parlé de ce qu'il t'est arrivé...

Tatsumi évite d'y repenser sur le coup mais la douleurs d'avoir vue deux de ses amis se transformer en monstre. Léone le remarque et eu une idée.

Léone: Yuden...tu peux nous raconter?

Yuden observe Tatsumi et comprit le geste de Léone.

Yuden: OK...bon par où commencer? Sans doute par l'origine de la création des Teigu. Dans mon village il y a une histoire que nous sommes les seuls à connaître. Bien avant les Hommes et la vie deux entités sont née à partir de rien...l'une de ses deux entités se nomma Matéria elle représenté la vie et l'équilibre; on la surnomma la Mère du Monde. L'autre en revanche se nomma Spiritus...il représenté la destruction et le déséquilibre. Malgré leurs différences ces deux êtres ont finie par s'aimé...au point que Matéria donna naissance à un enfant...cet enfant je porte son cœur en ce moment...

Tatsumi: Quoi?

Léone: Attend le cœur de Dragon...

Yuden: On raconte qu'il s'agit du cœur de l'enfant de Matéria et Spiritus arraché brutalement par Shinryu...

Ce nom donna des frissons à tous le monde surtout à Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Shinryu...ce nom...dans mon village il est tabou...

Yuden: Pour une bonne raison...je vous explique. L'amour entre Matéria et Spiritus créa une anomalie dans la réalité...ces deux êtres né pour haïr et s'affronter ont aussi donné naissance au Dragon du Chaos Eternelle...Shinryu. Sa puissance dépassa très largement celle de Matéria et Spiritus...il profita d'un de leurs moments d'inattention...et massacra froidement et horriblement leur enfant. Il créa ensuite sept puissante entité qui répandirent sur le monde les pires vices qui est exister...les Sept Péchée Capitaux.

Léone; Akame et Najenda sont triste en écoutant l'histoire.

Yuden: Y'a encore une partie..après la mort de leur enfant Matéria et Spiritus s'allièrent avec le Premier Roi des Hommes qui était juste et au cœur pure; il lui donnèrent alors le pouvoir de fabriquer les Teigu. Ensemble ils parvinrent à vaincre Shinryu qui vue son esprit être brisé et dispersé dans le monde; mais on raconte que chaque fragment de son âme c'est fixé à un Teigu...et que si jamais la Communion venait à arriver alors Shinryu reviendrait et détruirait le monde.

Tous le monde était en trains de réfléchir lorsque Lubbock sentit alors ses fils bouger.

Lubbock: Des intrus! Ils ont franchit le périmètre de sécurité!

Najenda se lève d'un bond.

Najenda: Combien?

Lubbock: Je l'ignore...mais j'en sens certains...sont extrêmement rapide!

Najenda: OK...Tatsumi tu seras en équipe avec Bulat.

Bulat: Ne t'en fais pas Tatsumi je te protégerais et je t'apprendrais deux trois trucs.

Najenda: Lubbock tu sais quoi faire; Leone tu vas aller avec Mine et Sheele. Yuden et Akame partez chacun d'un côté...je veux qu'on élimine les intrus...mais rester prudent surtout.

Ils partent mais Tatsumi vit Yuden partir à vive allure dans une direction.

Tatsumi: Il sait où il va?

Bulat: T'inquiète de nous tous il a le meilleur odorat du groupe. Suis-moi.

Dans la forêt un bandit poursuit une petite fille.

Petite fille: A L'AIDE! PAR PITIÉ A L'AIDE!

Bandit: Tu t'échapperas pas petite!

La petite trébuche et observe alors un homme se lécher les lèvres il portait une tenue tribal et des boucle d'oreille.

Bandit: Aller petite soit gentille laisse-toi faire...

Elle commence à pleurer alors que l'homme commence à la violet mais il entends des grognements.

Bandit: C'est quoi ça?

La fillette lui mord alors le pouce il hurle de douleurs; elle en profite pour s'enfuir.

Bandit: SALE GARDE!

Il entends alors les pas lourds et sort son épée.

Bandit: Aller montre-toi sale...

Il se fait alors attaquer transpercer par une lame il vit alors devant lui un Twitcher sortir du buissons et le transpercer des dizaines de fois en un quart de seconde avant de lui trancher la tête. La créature balbutiait et marcher de manière déséquilibrée vers la petite en larme; trois autres le suivent de prêts dans la forêt Bulat s'arrête avec Tatsumi ils entendent des bruits mécanique proche.

Bulat: Tu entends?

Tatsumi: Ouais...on dirait...

Bulat attrape Tatsumi ils se cachent rapidement avant de voir une machine imposante semblable à un gros tigre mécanique; accompagné de Soldat armée de l'Empire.

Soldat de l'Empire: Les rapports disent que leurs groupent se cacheraient ici.

Soldat de l'Empire 2: Les rapports peuvent aussi mentir non?

Soldat de l'Empire: Tu doutes des rapports du Général Septimius?

Soldat de l'Empire 2: Non...mais...ces trucs ces Twitcher...ils peuvent nous aider en quoi hein?

Ils entendent des cris de petite fille et les balbutiement des Twitchers.

Soldat de l'Empire: Hé...la preuve...

Ils entendent les pleures alors que Tatsumi se retient d'aller les tuer mais soudain une forme rapide fonce sur un soldat et l'emporte dans les cieux.

Soldat de l'Empire: ATTENTION ENNEMIE!

La créature se met alors en position de garde alors que le corps lui retombe dessus; Bulat et Tatsumi sont choqué.

Tatsumi: L'un des vôtre?

Bulat: Pas que je sache...

Soudain une forme humaine atterrit sur les épaule d'un Soldat qui fut transpercer à la tête par une lance dont la pointe est de couleur rouge; les autres observent la forme féminine aux cheveux pourpre portant un masque noir qui recouvre sa bouche mais laisse ses yeux rouge fixer sur sa victime. Un autre Soldat se fait alors écraser par une forme massive un dragon aux écailles rouge; il avait aussi des yeux vert les deux hommes observe la femme alors que la créature observe la femme.

Femme: Il t'envoi...

La créature saute sur la femme qui d'un bond s'écarte de la trajectoire de la bête qui est violemment percuter par le dragon; elle vit d'autres Soldat rappliqué mais elle vit deux formes sortir des buissons. Bulat et Tatsumi qui se charge des Soldat de l'Empire.

Bulat: Besoin d'un coup de main?

Le Dragon et le robot revienne.

Femme: Je dis pas non...aidez Ba'ul avec le Dent de Scie...

Tatsumi: Attends et toi?

Femme: Je vais rejoindre un de vos amis...il se dirige vers un danger.

Bulat: Un de nos amis...qui?

Femme: Le Dragon...

Ils sont surpris alors que la fillette se cache elle finit cependant par voir les Twitcher qui la trouve; elle se mit à courir et mais trébuche encore.

Petite fille: A L'AIDE!

L'un des Twitcher se fait alors frapper par un tir lui explosant la tête la fillette vit au loin sur un arbre Mine souriante.

Mine: Bingo!

Elle vit la fillette au sol tremblante alors que le Twitcher se redresse.

Mine: QUOI!

Heureusement il se fit sectionner par Sheele qui observe la petite.

Sheele: Je suis désolée...tu vas bien?

La petite vit alors d'autres Twitcher arriver en grognant.

Petite fille: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ils sont alors tous stoppé dans leurs élans et l'évitent dans les airs; Mine et Sheele les virent alors être découpé en morceau par des fils déployer par Lubbock.

Mine: Lubbock?

Elles virent leurs camarade débarquer essoufflée.

Lubbock: Ces trucs sont très rapide...j'ai crut qu'ils allaient me tailler en pièce.

Sheele réconforte la petite et observe Lubbock.

Sheele: Où sont Léone et Akame?

Akame et Léone sont dans une prairie la femme lionne finit de fracasser un Twitcher tandis qu'Akame en tranche deux rapidement.

Akame: Leurs attaques sont rapides...

Léone: Straub ne cessera jamais avec ses expériences! J'espère que les autres vont bien...

Akame: Yuden...j'espère qu'il s'en tire.

Le Dragon arrive alors à une prairie avec un petit lac il patiente quelques instant; quand il sentit une présence il se retourne sa queue est pointé sous la gorge de la femme il se méfie.

Yuden: Qui es-tu?

Judith: Appelle-moi Judith...je suis venue te prévenir.

Yuden: Prévenir de quoi...

Une explosion de flamme se produit Yuden saute sur Judith les deux roulent sur le sol et se relève avant de voir face à eux la forme massive de Wrath sortir des flamme en riant les bras croisé.

Wrath: Deux moucherons perdu dans des bois...

Judith: Wrath!

Yuden: Tu le connais?

Judith: Il est l'un des Sept Péchées Capitaux...

Wrath: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Une moucheronne qui sait qui je suis...tant mieux sa m'évitera de te dire ce que je vous réserve à vous deux!

Il sort alors une lourde lame sombre qui s'embrase l'espace d'après Yuden s'avance.

Yuden: Alors tu fais partis du groupe...qui a attaqué mon village répond!

Wrath: Je n'étais pas présent...mais c'est dommage parce que j'ai prévue tellement de chose pour torturer tes semblables!

_"OST Final Fantasy X-Otherworld". _

Yuden emporter par sa colère fonce sur Wrath souriant qui repousse sans difficulté son adversaire furieux; Judith fonce sur Wrath et tente de l'atteindre avec sa lance mais son adversaire dégaine ses deux lames imposante et bloque sa lance avant de l'abattre sur elle. Heureusement elle l'évite de justesse et vit la fissure ardente laisser par la lame de la colère.

Wrath: Tu sais esquivé mais sais-tu attaqué!

Il fonce et tente d'atteindre Judith qui évite ses assaut et parvient à atteindre Wrath en décochant un coup de sa lance dans sa figure mais elle ne vit aucune blessure. Yuden revient à la charger et frappe à la figure Wrath remplie de haine; ses ailes sortit il affronter Wrath qui rit.

Wrath: Tellement de colère! Je m'en régale!

Il menace d'abattre ses deux lames sur Yuden qui les bloquent avec ses mains et les retiennent; mais la force colossale de Wrath commence à le faire plier Judith grimpe sur ses épaules et enfonce sa lance dans l'embrasure du casque servant de tête à Wrath.

Wrath: HAAAAAAAA!

Il fut alors repoussé par Yuden qui charge son poings de feu et frappe la créature dans l'abdomen avant que Judith ne fassent un salto avant pour rejoindre son son coéquipiers. Wrath rit avant de charger ses lames de flammes.

Wrath: C'est lamentable!

Judith: Il va être plus que difficile à vaincre!

Wrath fonce sur eux et faisant tournoyer ses lames enflammée pour tenter d'avoir ses adversaires; il enfonce ses deux épées dans le sol provoquant une explosion de flamme. Judith tente de transpercer son adversaire mais les lame de Wrath bloque sa lance avec ses deux épées; il projette une onde de feu l'envoyant au sol Yuden fonce toujours remplie de colère et frappe la colère qui rit.

Yuden: OU EST ANNA!

Wrath: Qui?

Yuden: Te fou pas de ma gueule!

Son coup atteint le casque de Wrath qui éclate de rire alors que ses flammes sont plus intense; des sortes d'ailes des protubérance de métal sombre commence à émerger de son dos.

Wrath: Si tu le demandais avec plus d'ardeur!

Il attaque le dragon évitant ses assauts et frappe Wrath de toute sa force; mais les coups ricochent contre son armure qui commence à se déformer pour laisser des pics de fer sombre émerger. Judith vit cela et se relève elle fonce et éloigner Yuden de Wrath; le dragon surpris vit celle-ci attaquer Wrath avec sa lance mais le péché saisi sa lance avec sa mains et envoie la jeune femme percuté un arbre.

Wrath: Reste à ta place!

Yuden parvient a attraper Wrath au torse et le faire traverser la forêt sur quelques mètres; il le plaqua alors contre un rocher et fit pleuvoir un déluge de coup sur Wrath qui rit à chaque coup porté.

Yuden: OU EST ANNA! OU EST MA FEMME!

Judith s'approche en titubant et vit les coups porter par Yuden.

Judith: ARRÊTE!

Yuden observe Judith alors que Wrath d'un revers envoie Yuden au sol; Judith vit alors du dos de Wrath émerger deux ailes de flamme et de fer noir.

Wrath: Tu es si naïf tu crois qu'avec ta colère...tu peux tuer le péché de la colère!

Yuden tente de se relever mais se fait violemment plaquer au sol; a ce moment Wrath bloque le coup du sabre d'Akame qui est arrivé.

Akame: Relâche-le!

Wrath: Toi tu as l'air plus solide...mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec vous!

Il déploie ses ailes et commence à s'élever du sol en riant.

Wrath: Je ne dirais rien au Premier Ministre je perdrait la seule source de colère qui m'intéresse et ça c'est bon! A la prochaine Dragon!

_"Fin OST"_

Il s'envole et disparaît dans les cieux alors que Yuden se relève amoché de son combat; le reste de la Night Raid arrive avec Ba'ul.

Judith: Ba'ul sa vas mon beau?

Ba'ul grogne alors que Bulat aide Yuden à tenir debout avec Lubbock.

Lubbock: Sa vas mon pote?

Yuden: Il c'est enfuie...

Judith: Tu as eu de la chance...le péché de la colère est un adversaire redoutable!

Najenda: Merci de ton aide...mais qui es-tu?

Judith: Moi c'est Judith...et voilà Ba'ul...mon dragon.

Mine: Tu es très forte où tu as appris à te battre?

Judith: Dans un petit village dans les montagnes...mais les abominations de Straub et de mon p...d'Hermès on réduit ma maison en cendre...et on aussi massacré tous ceux comme Ba'ul...

Najenda: Attends Hermès! Le même Hermès qui travaille avec Straub!

Judith: Oui...il est selon certaines de mes sources rentrée de sa campagne...avec Wrath et le Général Septimius...

Najenda eu un frisson comme Mine qui tremble en entendent le deuxième nom.

Mine: Septimius...

Najenda: Tatsumi...

Tatsumi: Oui?

Najenda: Tu as put faire ton choix?

Tatsumi observe ses compagnons et sourit.

Tatsumi: Je suis avec vous.

Dans le Palais le Premier Ministre Honest est avec Straub et Hermès en trains de dîner dans la salle à manger; Shin et Lust sont assis à leur habitude sur un canapé en coins lorsque la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître Wrath dans son corps transformé par son combat.

Shin: Hé bien Wrath tu as évoluée dis-moi.

Wrath: Oui ces vermines sont fortes mais si naïve.

Honest: En as-tu éliminer?

Wrath: J'ai sérieusement amochée l'un d'eux; en plus l'un d'entre eux est une source de nourriture formidable! Animé par la colère.

Straub: Intéressant!

Wrath: Il parlait d'une certaine Anna...j'imagine que vous savez de quoi il en retourne Straub?

Straub éclate de rire.

Straub: Oh je vois...la femme je l'ai déjà envoyé dans un de mes laboratoires...histoire qu'elle subissent quelques amélioration.

Shin: J'imagine que cette source de colère est le dragon?

Wrath: Oui à chaque coups qu'il me donnait ma force ne cessait d'augmenter!

Hermès: Alors que c'est-il passé? Pourquoi as-tu du te replier?

Wrath: Une femme m'a empêcher d'achever ma tâche!

Hermès tilta aux paroles de Wrath il se tourne vers la créature curieux.

Hermès: Tu as dit une femme?

Wrath: Oui avec une lance elle pensait avoir une chance contre moi!

Hermès rit alors qu'il observe par la fenêtre la cité en riant.

Hermès: Alors tu es revenu...et bien soit ma tendre fille...on va pouvoir jouer au jeux du chat et la souris.

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre dans le suivant la Night Raid va avoir du pain sur la planche lors d'une mission officiel ils en apprennent plus sur Judith et sa mission et décide de se joindre à eux pour arrêter l'Empire. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Kill the Ogre". **


	5. Chapitre 5: Kill the Ogre

**Salut à tous dans ce chapitre le Night Raid apprend à connaître Judith et son compagnon Ba'ul, pendant ce temps le groupe part pour une mission officiel; pendant ce temps Straub et Hermes continue de travailler sur leurs projets HADES.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Kill the Ogre. **

Peu après leurs combat contre Wrath et le groupe de d'assassins le Night Raid déménagea ses quartiers dans une nouvelle planque, les deux nouveaux arrivant Judith et son dragon Ba'ul buvant de l'eau. La guerrière est assise sur un canapé alors qu'elle observe Leone et Mine souriante.

Mine: Il est mignon. Il s'appelle comment?

Judith: Ba'ul...sa ira pour votre ami?

Akame est en trains de soigner Yuden en trains de se faire recoudre; elle vit le corps meurtri de son ami encore furieux.

Akame: C'est presque finie...

Judith: Evite de te mettre en colère...

Yuden est surpris comme les autres en observant Judith.

Judith: Sa ne fera que renforcer la puissance de Wrath.

Lubbock arrive en soupirant.

Lubbock: Najenda est partit pour prévenir le haut-commandement...et deviner qui est rester.

Ils virent Tiger; Eliza et Deker arrivent.

Leone: Tiger!?

Bulat: Que faites-vous ici?

Eliza: Nous sommes venue pour rejoindre la Night Raid au vue de ce que nos espions nous ont appris...Straub et le ès travaille sur un gros projet.

Judith: HADES...

Ils se tournent vers Judith caressant Ba'ul.

Tiger: Heu vous nous présenter à la nouvelle?

Judith: Je me nomme Judith...je suis une Guerrière Dragon...

Leone: Whoua...tu possèdes un Teigu?

Judith: Oui...l'Âme du Dragon...

Ils sont surpris et l'observe alors que Yuden se lève; elle montre ses yeux qui prirent une teinte rouge.

Judith: Il me permet de communiquer avec les Dragons et aussi d'avoir une force comparable.

Akame: Je n'ai jamais entendue parler de ce Teigu...il est liée au cœur de Dragon?

Judith: Oui c'est l'âme de l'enfant de Spiritus et Materia.

Leone: J'ai une question...qu'est-il arrivé à Matéria et Spiritus après que Shinryu fut brisé?

Judith: On raconte qu'ils firent d'abord le deuil de leur enfant violemment massacré...avant de s'enfoncer dans le cosmos et de tenter de refaire leurs vies.

Leone: Whoua quand même.

Najenda: Le plus important est que maintenant nous avons de plus en plus de danger à affronter. Les nouvelles créatures de Straub se déplace vite et ce Wrath dispose d'une force colossale.

Judith: De ce que je sache la colère de ses adversaires ne font que le renforcer c'est l'un des plus redoutable avec l'Orgueil.

Lubbock: OK...sinon on va faire quoi?

Najenda: On va devoir envoyer Tatsumi sur sa première mission solo; les autres vous avez une cible prioritaire à éliminer.

Lubbock: On va laisser Tatsumi s'en occuper seul?

Judith: Qui doit-il attaquer?

Najenda: Un des capitaines de la garde de l'Empire...le dénommé Ogre!

Ils sont choqué d'entendre Najenda alors que Léone s'avance.

Léone: Boss t'es pas sérieuse!

Yuden: Même moi j'oserais pas affronter un mec pareil.

Tatsumi: Qui est cet Ogre?

Bulat: Un haut-gradé de l'Empire il est extrêmement fort mais aussi sadique.

Najenda: Une cliente nous a contacté...apparemment il aurait fait arrêter son mari qui serait tomber entre les mains de Warden...vous imaginez que...

Tatsumi furieux sert la garde de son épée.

Tatsumi: Quand est-ce que je commence?

Pendant ce temps dans le Palais de l'Empire Straub se dirige vers les laboratoires souterrain avec Hermès.

Hermès: Elle a donc survécu à notre dernière rencontre.

Straub: On dirait mais ce n'est plus la peine de se retenir. Nous avons entamer les phases de test avec HADES.

Hermès: Et les résultats?

Straub: Satisfaisant tout au plus nous avons isoler une partie des programmes mais son rayon d'action est trop faible.

Hermès: Quel porté?

Straub: 1 à 2 KM pas plus.

Hermès réfléchit ils arrivent dans les laboratoires en pleines ébulitions les scientifiques travaille sur des machines et des armes; tandis qu'Hermès s'approche d'un ordinateur.

Hermès: Je crois que je pourrais arranger ça...mais sa prendra du temps mais merveilles me prennent mon temps...j'ai achevé un simple prototype aujourd'hui.

Straub: Un Prototype?

Hermès: Oui pour effectuer des test de Terrain.

Il se dirige vers une porte blindé qui s'ouvre et dévoile alors un immense laboratoire privé où se trouve des cuves mais aussi des pièces détachées; Straub vit sortir du sol un caisson immense et eu un large sourire.

Straub: Il est magnifique!

Hermès: Je l'ai baptisé...Baldur!

Straub: Quand le déploieras-tu?

Hermès: Ce soir.

Dans la soirée Tatsumi épie les allez et venue de la caserne; pendant que dans un autre coin Yuden est avec ses alliées à attendre devant un immense manoir.

Yuden: Je suis pas serein.

Léone: Nous non plus...mais on a pas le choix Tatsumi doit faire ses preuves.

Judith reste en retrait soupirante.

Judith: Je vais l'aider il n'est pas prêts!

Akame: Alors il n'a rien a faire...

Judith: Akame il n'est pas prêt dans le sens où l'Ogre a subis une "amélioration"!

Yuden: Une quoi?

Akame: Certains Soldat reçoivent des améliorations d'Hermès sa les rends plus forts et plus dangereux!

Lubbock: Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt!

Judith: Parce que...mes...mes sens me disent que...que l'Ogre...

Mine: Bon sang alors il faut qu'il se débrouille voilà notre cible!

Ils virent du manoir sortir un homme avec un paire de lunette et assez obèse; Yuden eu un frisson dans le dos et se tourne en direction du lieu où se trouve Tatsumi.

Yuden: Merde...Judith on va aller filer un coup de main à Tatsumi!

Léone: Quoi mais...

Yuden: Sa ira sa sera pas long...et pour ce minable inutile d'être autant.

Akame observe Yuden comme Léone.

Léone: Soit prudent surtout!

Yuden: Compte sur moi.

Judith suit le dragon alors que Mine vit le regards de Léone et Akame.

Mine: Rester concentrez les filles...va pas falloir se rater!

Du côté de Tatsumi celui-ci avez amener l'Ogre dans une ruelle isolée.

Ogre: Alors gamin tu voulais me...

Soudain l'épée de Tatsumi trancha alors le bras de l'Ogre tout en entaillant le ventre de celui-ci; le géant retombe au sol comme une pierre.

Tatsumi: Les ordures comme toi vont en Enfer!

Voix: Tatsumi!

Il se retourne pour voir Yuden; Judith et Ba'ul.

Tatsumi: Vous faites quoi i...

Voix: Idiot...

_"OST Resident Evil Afterlife-Axeman"_

Tatsumi se retourne pour voir l'Ogre debout un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Ogre: Hé bien tu n'as pas assez bien viser!

Tatsumi: Que...

Ogre: La Night Raid! Je vais prendre plaisir à vous écrasez!

Soudain il tends son moignon trancher pour laisser sortir un canon gatling horrifiant Tatsumi; Yuden et le premier a foncer sur l'Ogre et lui décocher une droite qui le gêne à peine.

Ogre: C'est tout?

Il utilise son autre bras valide pour frapper Yuden qui bloquer son bras mais vis son canon pointé sur Tatsumi et Judith.

Yuden: ATTENTION!

Il ouvre le feu les deux se mettent à l'abris alors que Yuden tente de repousser l'Ogre, celui-ci bloque avec son autre bras qui se calcine et dévoile un bras métallique.

Ogre: Merci au prof Hermès pour son amélioration!

Il donne un coup dans le bide de Yuden qui est projeter dans une maison la famille présente virent le dragon; alors que l'Ogre vise les habitants de la maison.

Judith: NON!

Il tire et tue toutes la famille sous les yeux de tous; Tatsumi furieux se tient prêts.

Tatsumi: Salopard!

Ogre: Vous avez encore rien vue.

Il grogne et de ses épaules sortent deux sortes de mini lance-missile.

Ogre: OUI! OUI! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Judith: Il plaisante il va pas utiliser ça!

Il rit et lance une salve de roquette provoquant des explosions attirant l'attention de l'autre groupe qui vient de terminer d'éliminer la cible; ils sortent et virent le nuages de fumée au loin.

Léone: YUDEN!

Mine: Mince!

Lubbock: Sa vas attirer l'attention!

Sur place la majorité des maison sont en ruines et les cris d'agonie sont entendue; l'Ogre se tient souriant sadiquement devant le champ de ruine.

Ogre: Magnifi...

Il fit trop tard Judith sortir de la fumée furieuse entouré d'une aura rouge; elle tranche le canon gatling de l'Ogre surpris.

Ogre: QUE!

Judith: L'Enfer t'attends!

A ce moment Yuden arrive et arrachez alors le bras mécanique de l'Ogre d'un coup de griffe ses ailes sont déployée.

Yuden: Tatsumi!

Tatsumi acheva le travail en découpant l'Ogre au niveau du cou le tranchant net en deux en diagonale; la partie droite de son corps se détache et retombe au sol agonisant.

Ogre: Merde...sale...enflure...

Ils se ressaisissent et Yuden observe Tatsumi.

Yuden: Tatsumi sa vas?

Tatsumi: Ouais on devrait dégager avant de se faire choper.

Judith: Bonne idée.

Ils entendent des bruits et virent des lueurs rouges se diriger vers eux; ils se mettent à courir et rejoindre leurs groupes plus loin.

Mine: Vous foutiez quoi?

Yuden: Contre-temps et...

A ce moment les sens de Yuden détecte quelque chose il s'arrête comme Judith qui tourne son regard vers une petite place; leurs camarades font de même et virent sur la place une machine se tenant là ses yeux verts scrutant les assassins. Son corps était entièrement sombre et massif ses bras mécanique et armature faisait passer l'Ogre pour une blague.

Yuden: C'est quoi ce truc?

Le robot relève sa tête et fonce sur Yuden qui se tient prêts et stoppe l'assaut du robot; avec ses bras il le repousse et frappe alors la tête mécanique du robot qui déploie des sortes d'ailes mécanique qui cache des propulseurs stoppant son recule.

Judith: C'est une machine de mon père!

Ils se tournent vers Judith surpris des paroles de la femme alors que la machine vit Yuden foncer sur lui; il bloque son assaut tandis que Bulat arrive il bloque sa lance avec une main. Tatsumi se joint à eux et perfore légèrement l'armature; le robot se tourne vers lui avant de se parcourir d'électricité et repousser ses assaillants.

Bulat: La vache!

Lubbock tente de l'immobiliser mais ses câbles sont inefficace.

Lubbock: Sa fonctionne pas!

Sur le balcon du palais Straub et Hermès observait via un écrans la bande devant eux.

Straub: Gut ils sont tous réunis.

Hermès: Même elle...je ferais d'une pierre deux coups vas-y Baldur occupe-toi de ses insectes!

Straub: Qu'il n'en reste rien!

Baldur fonce à nouveau sur Yuden qui se tient prêts il bloque un assaut avec une de ses ailes; Léone arrive et frappe violemment la tête de la machine l'arrache d'une traite et la faisant exploser.

Lubbock: WHOUA!

Yuden: Léone!

Léone: Désolée mais...j'aime pas laisser un camarade se débrouiller seul!

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose il sauve Léone de justesse de la machine qui a presque saisit sa tête avec son bras; ils virent alors la tête se reconstruire a partir de câble situé à l'intérieur de la machine.

Yuden: C'est une blague!

Judith vit alors sur les toits environnant des machines équipé d'une lentille rouge.

Judith: Les Veilleurs!

Une explosions attirent leurs attention et virent l'Ogre revenir sauf que son corps était totalement difforme sa chaire avait fusionner avec les parties mécanique et il poussait des grognements gutturales.

Tatsumi: QUOI!

Ses deux bras étaient désormais des gatling qui canardent la Night Raid mais Yuden créer un mur de flamme qui calcine les projectiles; ils virent aussi de appendice s'extirper de son dos un mélange d'organique et de synthétique qui former deux faux.

Hermès: Straub!

Straub: Disons que j'ai trouvé dommage qu'il tire sa révérence trop tôt! Mais dis moi ta machine peut se régénérer et tu parles d'un prototype?

Hermès: Oui car je l'ai déployé il y a quelques années pour nous débarrasser d'un problème épineux.

Straub: Ah oui?

Hermès: Oui un traître il l'a sérieusement amoché mais il a rendu l'âme après avoir été passé à tabac.

L'Ogre grognait alors qu'il s'avance de manière désarticuler vers ses ennemies; son corps avait était fixer grossièrement par de la matière organique et des morceau de métal.

Mine: C'est quoi cette chose! C'est l'Ogre?!

Lubbock: En plus moche!

Akame: On dirait les mêmes créatures que l'autre soir!

Yuden observe l'Ogre et Baldur il sert les poings tandis que Tatsumi le rejoins.

Tatsumi: Tu prends le robot je prends l'Ogre!

Yuden: T'es sûre de toi?

Tatsumi observe l'Ogre qui arme grossièrement ses gatlings.

Tatsumi: Ouais.

Yuden sourit légèrement et observe ses camarades.

Yuden: Partez de là rapidement on s'en charge!

Lubbock: Hein mais vous êtes malades!?

Yuden: Non seulement des membres de la Night Raid!

Ils se tiennent prêts alors que Baldur déploie des lames de ses bras il fonce sur Yuden qui répond à son challenge alors qu'Akame s'approche de Léone.

Akame: Restons pas là!

Les Veilleurs virent les membres s'en allant et leurs bloquent la voie mais se font tous démolir par Ba'ul qui écrase les Veilleurs et se tourne vers Judith qui observe en direction du palais où Hermès souriait. Tatsumi évite les tirs des gatlings qui perce des trous dans le sol mais l'épéiste avec sa vitesse arrive a proximité de la créature qu'est devenue l'Ogre et tranche une nouvelle fois ses gatlings.

Tatsumi: Sa suffit maintenant!

Yuden lui évite les coups d'épées de Baldur et avec ses griffes n'a aucun mal a entailler l'armature qui se reforme instantanément; le Dragon affronte la machine qui se sert de ses propulseurs pour éviter ses griffes et sort des lance-missiles de ses épaules.

Yuden: Oh t'es sérieux!

Il tire une rafale sur lui et Tatsumi déconcentrer mais avec ses ailes Yuden encaisse le choc mais celle-ci sont entaillé et recouverte de sang; le dragon tient bond mais la douleur le vit légèrement grogner.

Straub: Oh on dirait que les ailes du Dragon lui servent à se défendre!

Hermès: Hmmm...sa à le mérite qu'on l'étudie plus en détails.

Dans les rues la panique s'installa au bruits des explosions et des tirs provenant de la place Sud; une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain sort de sa caserne.

Garde: Seryu! Où tu vas!

Seryu: Des criminelles ce sont introduits dans la capital j'y vais!

Elle court avec un petit chien au pelage blancs et se dirige vers la place; Straub remarqua alors du coins de l'œil depuis son poste.

Straub: Hmmm...une petite semble vouloir rejoindre la fête!

Hermès la remarque et fut choqué.

Hermès: Mince elle...bon Baldur replie toi!

Le robot entendit l'ordre et range alors ses sabres avant de déployer ses propulseurs; et s'envoler pour rejoindre le Palais sous les yeux surpris du Dragon.

Yuden: Bon...sa en fait un de moins...

Il vit alors Tatsumi qui se fit transpercer à l'épaule par l'Ogre transformé ses cris et ses plaintes attirent les habitants dehors qui rentrent immédiatement chez eux; Yuden fonce et attrape alors la faux planté dans le bras de Tatsumi et la maintient.

Yuden: Tatsu...

L'épéiste se fit frapper par l'autre faux l'envoyant dans la fontaine qui éclata libérant l'eau; Yuden retient la créature et la frappe de pleins fouet. Seryu arrive à proximité et vit deux enfants courir ils avaient tous les deux des traits animaux plus précisément des oreilles de lapins.

Fillette: VITE COURS!

Garçon: J'essaye mais...

Ils virent alors la créature s'écraser contre des bâtiments et l'horreur se peint sur le visage de Seryu en voyant le corps mutilé de l'Ogre.

Seryu: Ca...Capitaine...

L'Ogre se tourne vers les enfants et grogne Seryu se met face à lui.

Seryu: Capitaine reprenez!

Il se fait plaquer sur le mur par la faux d'une créature et s'avance vers les enfants apeuré.

Fillette: HAAAAAAAAAA!

A ce moment la maison explosa dévoilant Yuden qui surgit et décoche une droite à l'Ogre avant de l'attraper au cou et le renvoyer sur la place libérant Seryu.

Seryu: Que...le petit chien rejoins Seryu surprise.

Seryu: Koro...mais...vous que...

Yuden: Sa vas?

Seryu: Oui...mais vous...que...

Elle vit ses ailes et sa queue de dragon mais aussi ses ailes; elle vit alors les enfants.

Seryu: Les enfants...rentrez chez vous!

Fillette: On...on a plus de chez nous madame!

Yuden: Hé...comment tu t'appelles?

Seryu: Heu...Seryu...Seryu Ubiquitous...mais vous êtes des...des assa...

Yuden: Pas le temps OK le plus urgent c'est de protéger les enfants!

Seryu vit son regards ardent et surtout analysant le moindre de ses gestes; un cri l'attire vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'Ogre qui grogne alors que son corps continue de muter l'un de ses bras arraché gonfle avec la chaire qui commence à se rassembler avec des parties mécanique.

Yuden: Sa sent mauvais! Seryu protège les gosses s'il te plaît!

Seryu: D'a...d'accord...mais vous...

Yuden: Je m'en charge!

Il fonce sur l'Orgre avec Tatsumi qui tente de trancher la masse nouvellement former mais celle-ci est protéger par des partie métallique; la créature tente de faucher Tatsumi qui recule.

Tatsumi: Il continue de muter?!

Yuden: Ouais on ignore beaucoup de chose sur le pouvoir de Straub!

Seryu est choqué d'entendre ce nom.

Seryu: Straub! Le Docteur Straub!

Fillette: Madame...

Seryu vit les enfants tremblant de peur observer les deux combattants.

Garçon: Ils...ils vont vaincre le méchant monstre?

Seryu ne sait pas quoi dire son ancien mentor désormais transformé en bête féroce tente de faucher Yuden qui bloque ses faux; mais se prit un coup de sa masse. Tatsumi cependant tranche alors l'une de ses faux le faisant grogner; mais il se tourne maintenant vers lui et utilise l'autre pour entailler son bras.

Tatsumi: HAAAAAA!

Yuden fonce pour maintenir le bras de la créature tandis que Seryu continue d'observer la scène; elle se tourne vers le petit chien l'accompagnant et soupire.

Seryu: Koro va les aiders!

Le chien fonce alors vers l'Ogre et lorsqu'il menace d'abattre sa masse sur le dragon il gonfle ses bras pour qu'ils soit énorme et stoppe alors la masse de chair surprenant Yuden.

Yuden: Whoua!

Koro repousse la créature qui grogne avant de sortir des sortes de tentacules qui tiennent des morceau de fer et pointe en direction des combattants.

Yuden: Hé le chien tu peux les tenir?

Koro aboie alors que l'Ogre envoie ses tentacules Koro les attrapent tous et les maintiennent; Tatsumi arrivent et les découpent tous Koro grandit alors arrivant à peut prêt à la taille de l'Ogre qui arme sa masse et tente de toucher Koro qui la bloque avant que Yuden arme sa griffe et d'un mouvement tranche la masse organique puis attrape le haut du corps de l'Ogre et l'arrache brutalement de la partie inférieur qui tombe lourdement au sol. Il dégage alors des flammes de sa mains et calcine le corps qui explosa à cause des parties mécaniques à l'intérieur de l'Ogre le souffle envoie alors Yuden vers Koro qui le rattrape et l'aide à tenir debout.

_"Fin OST"_

Yuden: Merci le chien...

Il aboie tandis que Seryu arrive avec les enfants les Veilleurs s'en vont rapidement; la jeune femme observe les deux membres de la Night Raid.

Seryu: Vous deux...vous êtes de la Night Raid?

Yuden: Et toi de l'Armée Impérial...

Seryu: Je pourrais vous arrêtez parce que vous troublez la justice et commettez des assassinats.

Yuden: Ouais mais seulement contre les salauds le méritant!

Seryu: Mon mentor...l'Ogre...c'est vous qui...

Tatsumi: Ouais...mais il avait commis trop de crime!

Seryu sert les poings.

Seryu: Quels crimes?

Yuden: Il a privé une femme de son mari en le donnant au Directeur Warden!

Seryu eu un frisson.

Seryu: War...Warden...

Yuden l'observe mal à l'aise.

Yuden: J'imagine qu'il t'as fait quelque chose...

Seryu: Ben...ma mère...le Directeur l'a un jour embarqué pour son pénitencier...sans qu'on me dise pourquoi...le Capitaine m'a alors recueillit...car mon père est mort assassiner par l'armée rebelle.

Yuden: Pardon?

Seryu: Oui...vous l'avez assassiné. Kayo Ubiquitous...il y a trois mois!

Koro commence à être menaçant les enfants restent en retrait alors que Tatsumi recule; Yuden reste sur place sans bouger.

Seryu: Alors tu as quoi à répondre à ça?

Yuden: Une seule chose...on a jamais eu de contrat sur Kayo Ubiquitous...au contraire il a aider l'armée à évacuer des civils lors d'un assaut des saletés de Straub!

Seryu est choqué.

Seryu: Quoi...tu...tu mens il travaillait pour l'Em...

Yuden: Seryu laisse-moi te poser une question...ton père aurait-il accepté de travailler pour le même Empire qui a créer l'abomination que tu viens de voir? Travaillerait-il avec une ordure comme Straub qui a emporter ma femme et l'enfant qu'elle porte pour ses expériences!

Seryu est désarçonner elle ne sait pas quoi répondre; elle observe les deux assassins puis les enfants.

Yuden: On a nos règles...pas les enfants...et seulement les ordures qui le méritent...Straub est en haut de notre liste...mais toi tu ne l'ais pas...

Seryu reste passive elle ne sait pas quoi répondre des bruits de pas se font entendre; elle observe alors Yuden et Tatsumi et soupire.

Seryu: Allez vous en...je...je ne dirais rien...

Yuden sourit.

Yuden: Prends soin de ses enfants...

Seryu l'observe surprise alors que les deux s'en vont dans la nuit noire; la scène n'échappe pas aux deux scientifiques.

Straub: Intéressant...dis-moi...l'homme que tu as assassinée...sa femme ne serait-ce pas?

Hermès: Celle qui a été arrêter oui...et cette jeune personne n'est autre que leurs filles...

Straub: Gut...et ces enfants me serviront pour mon prochain projets...

Hermès sourit alors qu'il se détourne pour rentrer où Shina se tenait assis sur un fauteuil souriant.

Shina: Hermès vous et Straub jouer un jeux dangereux.

Hermès: Pourquoi ne pas nous arrêter?

Shina: J'ai besoin que tous les Teigu soit réunis...

Hermès: Nous le savons...d'ailleurs nous allons lancé dans peut de temps un test avec HADES...

Shina est surpris.

Shina: Déjà?

Straub arrive.

Straub: Il faut voir les effets sur une petite zone avant de voir grand.

Shina: Évitons le tir alliée.

Hermès: Pas d'inquiétude...nous ne viserons que des parasites...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre dans le suivant le groupe se verra confronter à un tueur en série au seins de la capital; une équipe inattendue se forme lorsque les préparatifs pour une hécatombe s'achève. Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre "Kill the Killer". **


End file.
